Encontrando caminos
by paurina-chan
Summary: Sayaka se va del grupo...que es lo q pasara después....manden reviews!
1. Cap1:

Konnichiwa! Como estan, bueno este es mi 2º fic, espero, que lo hayan leido, se llamaba ire a buscarla, bueno como les iba diciendo, este fic que hise, se trata del amor de Inuyasha asi kagome, espero que les gusta y les advierto tiene algunas partes melosa como también otras... bueno ademas les tengo que contar que tengo una doble personalidad que a lo mejor va a empezar a distraerlos del fic (no es cierto!), vieron?

Cap 1: Un Amor que nos acerca pero no tanto

-Desde que te conoci no he dejado de pensar en ti...- le decía Kagome a el hanyou que estaba a su lado.

-Kagome... yo...-se detuvo y la miro de tiernamnete-...yo…

-Aunque Kikiou resucitado-continuaba la miko- todavía siento que te necesita, que todavía necesesitas buscarla, aunque yo no quiera aceptarlo, y si la encuentras,…vas a volver con…- pero no pudo terminar, porque este la habia besado- ella…

-Aunque sea así nunca te dejaré sola, por que ahora se que no solo tengo que cuidar de ella, sino tambien a ti, por ahora te tengo a ti, y tendré que protegerte hasta con mi vida….no quiero perder lo más valioso de mi vida...- este se sonrojó.

-gracias- le decía mientras abrasaba muy fuerte y una lágrima cayera de su rostro- gracias- "yo ya sabía eso, siempre me proteges, y siempre creeré que lo haras, pero aunque sea así, y si ella te necesitara, nada podré hacer, por que de todos modos,…irias por ella. Al Igual que lo harias por mi, "creo".

-Kagome, me gustaría pasar contigo la noche, a tu lado, podría?-le pregunto sin temer a ser rechazado.

-Eh…No hay problema.

Entonces Kagome se puso el pijama, y para no ser vista por Inuyasha le dijo que no viera. Pero Inuyasha se acerco a su lado antes de sacarse la polera que comúnmente ocupa, le agarro el brazo suavemente, hiso que Kagome se diera vuelta y la besó, dejandola en contra de la pared. Él sentía como los labios de Kagome empezaban a entibiearse, sentía el cuerpo de Kagome apegado al suyo, tenía confianza en Kagome para que esta no reaccionara de la manera que siempre actúa, con un "Osuwari", pero volviendo a lo anterior, Inuyasha acercaba a las caderas de Kagome sus manos para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarla escapar. Luego que Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, él se dio vuelta para que ella pudiera vestirse (tampoco es tan Miroku! òó). Entonces la muchacha se acosto en el colchon que estaba tirado en el piso, luego Inuyasha se acosto al lado suyo ( no crean que adentro del colchon, creen que soy miroku? ¬¬), entonces Inuyasha abrazo a esta, y se quedaron dormidos.

-"Está bien, por lo menos está conmigo, no quiero que el se aleje, y nunca le permitire no ir a salvar a Kikiou, por que además todavía no puedo creer que ella alla revivido, por que reaccione así cuando Kikiou estaba a punto de morir- dijo recondando la vez en que salvó a Kikiou del veneno que Naraku había puesto en el cuerpo de Kikiou (cadáver andante mija, -ya esta bien, pero tratemos de ser amables con ella? NOOOOO)"

...:Mas tarde:...

Inuyasha...-decía la joven- por mientras que se daba vuelta y abrazaba al hanyou que recién se despertaba por la voz de Kagome- Inuyasha..

Entonces Kagome se acerco hacía él lo besó, Inuyasha confundido por la situación se dejó llevar, ya que no es tan tonto para perderse las oportunidades. Este la abrazó a un más fuerte (/¬¬ como me gustaría ser Kagome, bueno sigamos, esta bien, esta muy Kawaii!), el besaba a Kagome con mucho cuidado, con mucha ternura, sintiendo sus suaves labios que rozaban unos con otro a cada beso que se daban.

Este empezó a abrasar a Kagome, sin tratar de sobrepasarse. Cuando Inuyasha ya estaba al limite de su extasis (significa pa' los que no saben al limite de su felicidad), Kagome había despertado, y mirando a Inuyasha toda roja le dijo, con un hilito de voz:

-Que estas haciendo, Inuyasha?

-Ehhh... -estaba tan rojo de la verguënza, que no le iba a decir que ella había comenzado todo- lo siento me deje llevar.

..Kagome pensando, en todas las veces en que Inuyasha estaba con ella ...

Inuyasha,... tu siempre me has salvado,...- este se acerco, no le iba a ser nada- Inuy..-esta lo abrazo con mucha ternura, y con cuidado puso las manos de Inuyasha sobre su cadera, a la ves que Kagome e Inuyasha se besaban.

Inuyasha medio confundido, porque no se esperaba esta sorpresa solo la besó, y con mucha ternura empezó a quitarle el pelo de el que tenía encima ella. Era una sensación magnífica para él y ella, Kagome sentía como si se le saliera el corazón por tanta felicidad, pero eso no la detuvo para demostrar su amor hacia el hanyou.

-Has sufrido mucho, mi querido Inuyasha, espero que esta noche podamos estar felices, por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas

Después de beso tras beso, y de abrazo tras abrazo, los dos se quedaron dormidos, muy tranquilos, muy felices, lo mejor de todo es que ninguno de los dos se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho.

-Ahhhh…ñam ñam….- decía una joven que estaba en su cama con un sueño, que no la permitía despertar, hasta que un ruído la despertó- Ahh, solo se cayo mi lampara…- la joven agarró a este objeto y lo puso en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama; al prenderla su cabello se brilló, el cual era del mismo color de pelo que Kaogme, medio ondulado, con unas pocas chasquillas, que ella tenía, unos ojos café profundos, con una cara sonio lenta (con sueño, mensos!¬¬'')

-Ayyy, se me olvido tengo pruebas mañana en la mañana, tengo que despertarme temprano para que mi papa me vaya a dejar…entonces se dio vuelta hacia un collar en el cual colgaba un trozo demasiado pequeño, pero que era perteneciente a la perla de Shikón…

Continuara...

Konnichiwa, espero que les alla gustado el fics, suena medio raro la parte en que inu y kag estan junto, "que inu se alla sobrepasado", bueno es para darle un gusto al fic, no creen? Aunque no piensen que soy aprendis de Miroku, por favor…no malentiendan, aunque me encanto la parte en que se besan, estando Kagome dormida, jjaja

En la parte donde sale otra tipa, no se confundan con Kagome-sama, esa tipa es una nueva compañera que se unirá al Inu-gumi dentro de unos capitulos más, ella les ayudará a derrotar a Naraku, y además y solo quizas ayudara a nuestros amigos en el tema del amor…ya les mandaré otro capitulo muy pronto.

Matta'ne 


	2. Cap2:

Konnichiwa, como estan?(oe yo iba a preguntarles eso,no vale...T-T), me da lo mismo! Jajajaj, bueno en que iba, a si, en este capitulo conocerán a la persona que había matado a un eztraño tipo de mounstruo. Bueno aquí les va el fic!(oe yo tambien iba a decir eso T-T, todo ella, todo ella...buaaa) cierra el pico, ehhh sorry...( la gente del compu ··'''?)

Cap 2

_-Ahhhh…ñam ñam….- decía una joven que estaba en su cama con un sueño, que no la permitía despertar, hasta que un ruído la despertó- Ahh, solo se cayo mi lampara…- la joven agarró a este objeto y lo puso en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama; al prenderla su cabello se movío, cual era del mismo color de pelo que Kagome , medio ondulado, con chasquillas, que ella tenía, unos ojos café profundos, con una cara sonio lenta (con sueño, mensos!¬¬'')_

_-Ayyy, se me olvido tengo pruebas mañana en la mañana, tengo que despertarme temprano para que mi papa me vaya a dejar… entonces se dio vuelta hacia un collar en el cual colgaba un trozo demasiado diminito perteneciente a la perla de Shikón…_

Cap 2: sonrojado yo?

-Kagome….despierta, le decia la voz de un muchacho- Kagome despierta, Hakudoushi y Kanna estan aquí!

-Que!- al escuchar las últimas palabras, ella salto del saco de dormir y se fue con su mochila a un rincón oscuro, mientras Inuyasha se deba vuelta para no molestar.

-Hace cuanto que esta aquí?

-Todavía no ha llegado, Miroku y Sango venian para aca pero ellos se habian encontrado con él, entonces enviaron a Shippou para que nos avisara, y resulto que nos encontro, ehh- se habia puesto medio rojo- abrazados en la cama…

-Sii- dijo apenas, porque a pesar que siento que todo era felicidad para ellos, dentro de ambos existia el orgullo, y la pena (vergüenza).

-Lista?

-Si- entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de los fragmentos- Inuyasha la presencia de la perla se acerca cada vez hacia nosotros!

-Cuantos son?

-es un trozo diminuto, pero además siento la presencia de la perla casi completa, pero ambos trozos se separan, es decir, ambos tienen caminos muy distintos

-O debe ser Naraku, o Kohaku, o Kouga, ya me lo imaginaba…

-Por que crees que vendrá?

-No lo se, a lo mejor a destruirnos, o a….

-Ocupar mis poderes para encontrar los fragmentos faltantes de la perla, o matarme…

-Si…-dijo con firmeza- pero no lo permitiré, no te preocupes.

-Gracias- ella saco su arco y flechas y se acerco a él y lo abrazó, cada vez más fuerte, y el tambien. Ambos pudieron sentir cada respiración que daban- Inuyasha, prometeme que no haras estupideces, y que volveras a mi lado,… no quiero perderte

-Está bien, -"aunque yo no haria ninguna estupidez"-Estas lista?- entonces con una mano agarra a Kagome y con la otra a Tessaiga (colmillo de acero), entonces Kagome se pone en la espalda de Inuyasha y da un salto, destruyendo el techo- ya lo veo…

-Si- dijo, y agarrando su arco firmemente apunta a los fragmentos- Vamos

Swisshh (hasta con efectos especiales? O.o''

-Adios mama!

-Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde, ¿vas a ir a tus clases de artes marciales?

-No se todavía, yo creo que no, pero puedes dejarme dinero para irme en el bus si es que voy? De todos modos llamame al celular!

-Ok nos vemos! Que te vaya bien el la escula!

Continuara…

Konnichiwa a todos, les gustó el cap? Ya se es muy cortito, pero ya veran en el proximo, pero así es mejor sino se vuelven fomes, en este cap sale una chica nada que ver a la historia pero ya van a ver que ella va a ser un gran impacto para nuestros amigos en especial para Kagome…jeje, no les voy a decir como se llama, ya veran espero que que me manden super hartos reviews onegai!(en mi antiguo fic solo tuve 4 reviews, que penoso buaaa T-T)

Matta'ne!


	3. Cap:

Hi! A todos, espero que me ayan dejado reviews, espero conocerlo y ver sus opiniones…(oe regresa a lo anterior. – a que?- a lo del fics bakerooo (tonta!)! O-o, a si se me habia olvidado) gomen ne, por las estúpidas cosas que dice mi otra personalidad, no es cómico? (ay si como no por lo menos yo no me quejo de tenerte a ti como esclava!- que es lo que as dicho!) bueno volvamos con nuestro (mio!) Inuyasha.

Cap anterior:

_-Adios mama!_

_-Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde, ¿vas a ir a tus clases de artes marciales?_

_-No se todavía, yo creo que no, pero puedes dejarme dinero para irme en el bus si es que voy? De todos modos llamame al celular!_

_-Ok nos vemos! Que te vaya bien el la escula!_

Cap 3: Pelea o palabras?

-Vamos hay que encontrar a Sango-chan y Miroku.

-Si- "espero que no les alla pasado nada…"

-Inuyasha no detectas nada con tu olfato?-dice un zorrito escondido en el cabello de nuestro personaje preferido.

-Shippou-chan desde cuando estas aquí?

-Desde que Inuyasha despertó a tu lado

O/O caras rojas encendidas 

-Kagome-chan, Inuyasha por que estan rojos, si no tienen por que sonrojarse, cuando mi mama y mi papa vivian ellos solian dormir juntos en su cama.

O/O aun más sonrojados 

-Y por que dices esos chaparro!- dice agarrando al zorrito a la vez que le pegaba en la cabeza.

-pero por que me estan pegando!  T-T, si yo no dije nada de malo!

-"No es eso Shippou, tu no entiendes"

-Houshi-sama, cree que lo hallamos perdido?

-Si te refieres a Hakudoushi, si, pero al parecer envió a Kagura para eliminarnos.

-Espero que Shippou le alla avisado a Inuyasha y Kagome-chan

-Si eso espero.

Entonces un viento muy fuerte los tira hacia atrás- No estaban pensando en escapar? O si?

-Kagura…donde está Hakudoushi?

-Ahh, ese niño, esta por ahí flotando, el muy flojo, bueno el me ha dado ordenes de acabar con ustedes Ryuuyanomai! (es el ataque de los remolinos de serpientes)

-No tan rápido! Kaazana!- hacia el monje para evitar que este ataque lo derrivara.

-No tan rápido monjecillo- entonces un montón de abejas salieron de la nada para introducirse en el Kaazana del monje.

-Houshi-sama tiene que cerrar su Kaazana, hay un montón de abejas venenosas.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no hay nada que podamos hacer si Inuyasha y Kagome-sama no están aca!

-Miroku-sama…

reacción ante el veneno 

-Miroku!

-No te preocupes, solo mantente a mi lado, para que Kagura no te ataque…

-Houshi-sama….

-Eres un tonto Miroku deja ya de absorber a esos insectos…- decía por mientras una voz juvenil. No permitire que les pase algo.

-"Kagura si sigues con esto te mataré"

-Quien es?- dijo volteando hacia los lados- donde estas, sal de donde quieras que estes!

-Estoy muy cerca de ti es que acaso no lo ves?

Kagura miro hacia sus alrededore, pero no vio nada, vió hacia atrás y noto que yacía una joven sentada en la pluma, donde normalmente Kagura es transporta.

-Quien eres?- decia asustada, ya que no había notado su presencia, a la ves que esta puso su abanico en posición de ataque- como es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-No te atrevas a atacarme o veras!- sus ojos brillaron a la ves que Kagura se retorcía de dolor- aunque no tenga tu corazón, puedo manipularlo, no importa cuan lejos este tu corazon, y cuan escondido este, puedo hacer que este reviente si los sigues atacando, te rindes o te mato?

-Chiquilla insolente!

-No te atrevas- por mientras que enseñaba su mano como si tuviera algo entre ellas, era el corazon de Kagura- si lo llegas a hacer- estrujó su corazón- moriras.

-"Kagura, regresa"- se sentía una voz familiar, era la de Náraku- no tienes ventaja contra esta joven.

-Por que tratas de salvarme?

-"Por que todavía necesito de tus servicios…."

-Esta bien…

-Con que Naraku necesita de tus servicios?- dijo desvaneciendose en el aire

-Como es que supiste si me lo dijo a traves de mi mente?- pero ya era tarde la joven se había desvanecido- Esta bien…exterminadora, monje, esta vez los voy a dejar vivir…- y se fue volando por encima de las nubes.

-Que!

-Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, donde están!

-Amigos, por aquí!- decía Sango desesperada por la salud del houshi.

Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippou salieron en su rescate

-Sango-chan, esta bien!

-Si pero Miroku….esta envenedado

-Espera tengo un remiedio por aquí, toma Miroku esta va a aliviar tu dolor.

-Gracias Kagome-sama.

-Sango, donde estan Hakudoushi y Kagura?

-Se fueron, al principio nos perseguian pero Kagura de adelanto, parece que Hakudoushi se fue donde Náraku, y Kagura nos empezó a atacar, hasta que….

-Hasta que Sango-chan?

-Hasta que de repente Kagura nos dejo de atacar…

-Y por que los habra dejado de atacar?

-No se pero me di cuenta de algo, ella se estaba distrayendo mirando hacia todos los lados hasta que luego desapareció.

-Por que sera, sera que Naraku se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia?

-Sango-chan, no estaba Kohaku acá?

-Kohaku?- dijo con tristeza- no, por que preguntas Kagome-chan?

-Por que sentí un trozo muy diminuto cerca de ustedes….

Continuará……

Les gusto, espero que si, bueno ahora estoy por salir de vacaciones de verano a si que tendre más tiempos de escreibir mis fic , yupi!

Muy pronto veran quien es es niña llamada….

Matta'ne


	4. Cap4:

Ola! Como estan, bueno este es el 4 cap de mi fics encontrando caminos, en este cap se van a sorprender por que nuestros amigos se encontraran con Kougis y además con una chica muy misteriosa a lo mejor de la….Bueno ahora les dejo leer mi fics chaus!

Cap anterior:

…

_-Hasta que de repente Kagura nos dejo de atacar…_

_-Y por que los habra dejado de atacar?_

_-No se pero me di cuenta de algo, ella se estaba distrayendo mirando hacia todos los lados hasta que luego desapareció._

_-Por que sera, sera que Naraku se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia?_

_-Sango-chan, no estaba Kohaku acá?_

_-Kohaku?- dijo con tristeza- no, por que preguntas Kagome-chan?_

_-Por que sentí un trozo muy diminuto cerca de ustedes…._

Cap 4: casi un beso, y una niña

Era un día precioso, todo podía pasar.

-Houshi-sama se encuentra mejor ahora?

-Mucho mejor, que antes con tus cuidados y con…..

golpe de una cazadora de mounstruos contra la cara de cierto houshi pervertido... 

-COMO ES QUE SIEMPRE TE ATREVES A TOQUETEARME COMO SI FUERA TUYA!

-Pero Sanguito- se arrodilla- solo trataba de agradecerte por ayudarme y cuidarme además no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-Y ademas lo pregunta- decia Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono- que a causa de ello permaneció una sonrisa en la cara de Kagome y de Inuyasha.

-Veo que están muy contentos?- decía el pequeño zorrito- fueron a pasear ayer, ohh.. no aun mejor, Inuyasha se va a olvidar de la maldita perr ... o mejor aun Inuyasha no va a seguir pegandome, no es cierto eso Kagome?

Insertar golpe de parte de hanyou a pequeño zorrito entrometido 

-Kagomeeee, dile _"OSUWARI", _me pego!

-"Ay.. no eso tramposo zorro, me va a llegar la "caida de mi vida""...

-Inuyasha...OSUW...-pero una ráfaga de viento se acercaba a Kagome..., que luego la cubrío por completo... Entonces apareció Kouga, que estaba abrazando a Kagome, y a punto de besarla...

-SUELTALAAAA!- grita Inuyasha como energumeno, entonces agarra el brazo de Kagome justo a tiempo, y la saca de tan "hermosa escena" ( N/A: para los fans de Kouga... jajajja, nunca veran a Kagome besar a Kouga jajaja )

-¿¿¡Que te pasa perro rabioso, porque no me dejas estar con mujer?

-¿¡TU MUJER, ella no es tu mujer!

-acaso todaviá estas enamorada de Kagome-chan?

-Ehhh!- claro qué n...- entonces la miró- no merece sufrir, por mis palabras, ella tiene qué saber la amo- NO TE ENTROMETAS EN MI CAMINO!- y se acerca a Kagome, que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Entonces hay que luchar, yo daré mi vida antes de verte a ti junto a Kagome, pelearía por ella!

-Yo tambien!-(N/A:parece que se lo esta tomando muy enserio?)

-Ehh...chicos, no hay porque luchar...vamos a sentarnos para aclarar las cosas. Vamos?

-No Kagome-chan, primero debe matar al lobo rabioso.

-Oye y se puede saber que pasó con tu antigua novia, esa, como se llama, si...Kikio, acaso se murió? O no la encontraste después que Naraku la sacó volando, bueno se me olvido que ya esta muerta, o la abandonaste, o ella a ti, si eso debio ser, o acaso, solo estas con Kagome-chan para olvidar a la sacerdotisa ( perra), y después botarla?- Inuyasha se quedo callado, por el último comentario que hizo de Kagome.

-Primero que nada Kikio no esta muerta y otra cosa ¡¿Como se te ocurre que le voy a hacer eso a Kagome?

-Ahh, es simple, eres un perro tramposo, que no le importó mucho Kagome cuando estabas con esa mujer, besandote... lo que no entiendo como es que siempre que estas con esa mujer, Kagome esta viendo el espectaculo a la primera fila, y después como si nada, ella se va llorando a su casa, tu le dices que te perdone y ella sin preambulo te disculpa.

Inuyasha quedó pensando en todas las situaciones en que se había juntado con Kikio y añadió:- Tienes razón, pero aunque digas eso, no significa que solo ocupo a Kagome.

-Y otra cosa como es que supiste que a veces nos veíamos en secreto? Y por que Kagome llora a veces….Shippou….

Escalofríos por parte de zorrito hablador 

-Chaparro del demonio…- dijo con una cara de diablo- me las vas a pagar! Ven acá!

-KAGOME, AYUDAAAA, ME QUIERE MATAR!

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome no te dejes llevar por sus palabras- le decía Kouga- no ves que después te va engañar de nuevo!

-Quizas tengo razón, pero aunque eso sea verdad, el me ha salvado todas las veces que hay problemas, con su vida, y tambien a veces se desvela para que yo este bien, lo siento Kouga pero eso es lo que siento... no puedo dejar a Inuyasha aunque el sienta algo por Kikiou (dile perra, es una ….)- pero no alcanza de terminar por que ella cae al suelo.

-Kagome!- dice el lobo.

-Que es lo que pasa….Kagome!- decía el hanyou mientras dejaba de jugar a "las traes"

Kagome-chan- decía Sango desesperado al no saber lo que ocurría, y mirando hacia todos los lados- quién es? Salga de su escondite.

-Por tu olor a flores dulces te es fácil distinguir niñita…-decía un Inuyasha confiado al no saber a lo que se enfrentaba

-Esta bien, me has detectado Inuyasha, muy bien, me sorprende tu olfato, pero me temo que Kagome no despertará por un largo tiempo, a menos que me den los fragmentos de Shikon- entonces de la nada aparece una figura, era una joven de cabello castaño oscuro casi igual al de Kagome, esta de repente vuela por el piso a la vez que hace levitar a Kagome, y se la lleva a su lado.

-Suelta a Kagome!- entonces inesperadamente Inuyasha empieza a atacar a el misterioso enemigo.

-No te apresures, primero les dire mi nombre: es- _ay que ice no les puedo decir mi nomnbre verdadero, eh)! _…es Soran

Continuara….

Bueno que les pareció, en este capitulo evite que Kouga bese a Kagome, aunque me duele admitirlo tambien me encanta Kouguis, aunque pensandolo mejor yo amo a Inu!

Onegai reviews!


	5. Cap5:

Ola a todos los fans de Inu, les saluda paurina-chan con encontrando caminos ( Kag: pareces de esos tipos de la tele, Pau: si se XP)

………………………………………………………………

Cap anterior:

_Kagome-chan- decía Sango desesperado al no saber lo que ocurría, y mirando hacia todos los lados- quién es? Salga de su escondite._

_-Por tu olor a flores dulces te es fácil distinguir niñita…-decía un Inuyasha confiado al no saber a lo que se enfrentaba_

_-Esta bien, me has detectado Inuyasha, muy bien, me sorprende tu olfato, pero me temo que Kagome no despertará por un largo tiempo, a menos que me den los fragmentos de Shikon- entonces hace levitar a Kagome, y se la lleva a su lado._

_-Suelta a Kagome!- entonces inesperadamente Inuyasha empieza a atacar a el misterioso enemigo._

_-No te apresures, primero les dire mi nombre: es- ay que ice no les puedo decir mi nomnbre verdadero, eh)! …es Soran_

………………………………………………………………….

Cap 5: mi nombre…Soran…?

-Soran?

-Si, acaso algún problema?- (paresco cabra chica, mejor me comporto)

-Deja a Kagome en paz, o si no- dijo desenvainado su espada- te matare!

-Me matarás? A mi una inocente niña- entonces como si fuera una pluma esta chica se elevó unos cuantos centrímetros del suelo, estaba levitando- intentalo.

-Me estas provocando- decía el hanyou malhumorado- Kaze no Ki…

-Alto!- decía un monje compasivo (pero no olvides que tambien es pervertido!)- Inuyasha como te atreves a atacar a una pequeña niña además de hermosa (gracias monjecillo)… no ves que es menor que tu, debe tener…

-Alto monje!- dijo esta acercandose a él- si crees que tengo 13 años te equivocas, podré ser más joven que Inuyasha, ya que tiene 200 años, pero tengo la misma edad que Kagome, o sea 15, y no voy a permitir la insolencia que dijiste hace un rato…

-Por que te dije niñita acaso? Pero que enana estas!- decía Inuyasha- pareces una nena.

-No tendre la misma altura que Kagome (aunque son como 5cm por lo que me gana ella), pero soy más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos!

-Espera un poco, se me hace familiar tu rostro, acaso ya nos habiamos visto antes?- dijo el jefe de los hombres lobos.

-Ehh…, a que te refieres?- dijo inquieta la joven

-A mi tambien se me hace familiar- decía la exterminadora.

-No puedo decir que la conosco pero creo que he visto su rostro…-decía el houshi confundido.

-En mi caso es igual- decía el pequeño zorrito

-Acaso la conocen?- Inuyasha no entendía a lo que todos se referian

-callate Inu-koro (así es como le dice Kouga en la version en japones, es como tonto, o perro rabioso), dejame terminar!

-Pero que es lo que dices òó!

-Si acaso quieres saber si los conoci en el pasado no, nunca.

-"ya veo, pero, parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta, ella tiene una ligera semejanza con Kagome…"

-"tu crees?"

-Quién está ahí?

-"no grites estoy hablando por telequinesis, o sea que los demás no nos escuchan!"

-Que te pasa Kouga?- se preguntaba la exterminadora, al escuchar el grito del lobo.

-No pasa nada- "quien eres, suelta a Kagome!"

-"esta bien pero espera un poco más no quiero lastimarla".

-"está bien, creere en tus palabras"- pensaba el joven lobo.

-Señorita Soran- decía el monjecillo por mientras que se acercaba a la joven misteriosa- no le gustaría…

-Tener un hijo suyo, no, housi, tu mente es tan pervertida y tan predecible- decía mientras agarraba la mano del monje quien intentaba tocarle sus atributos a la joven- pero se todo lo que piensas.

-Acaso igual que….

-Goshinki, si se podría decir, pero antes que trates de decir que soy una extencion de ese maldito Naraku, y antes de que trates de acabar conmigo- entonces sus ojos se pusieron rojos- te voy a castigar por decirme que soy una infeliz, creída y estúpida- a lo que inmediatamente Inuyasha se elevó por lo cielos al igual que la mano de Soran, seguido que esta bajara su mano con todo hasta abajo, por lo que Inuyasha cayo como un rayo al suelo- esto señores es mi poder psíquico, y el que se atreva a decir algo malo de mi, le va a pasar lo mismo o peor- entonces una pequeña sonrisa salio- y que les pareció?

Todos habian quedado en shock O.o''''U, momentáneamente, lo que sabian era que nadie exceptuando a Kagome podía hacer caer a Inuyasha, que esta verlo daria dolor ser el.

-Devuelvemos a Kagome…por favor- decia Inuyasha todo adolorido.

-"Muy bien Inuyasha" decía ella a la ves que esas palabras entraron en la cabeza de él- Kagome despierta ahora…

-Qué pasa, Inuyasha, Kouga, amigos que pasa? Y por que estas en el suelo?

-Nada solo que aprendio su lección, al igual que ustedes aprenderan si no me dan los fragmentos de Shikón…por favor me los dan?

CAIDA ESTILO ANIME 

-Y por que pides por favor si con tus poderes puedes quitarnoslos?

-por que asi me enseñaron en mi casa….

-Ahh eres toda una señorita- decía burlandose Inuyasha.

Ojos brillosos activense 

vueltapatada en dirección hacia la cara de Inuyasha 

ZAZ

-Parece que lo han noqueado, y la ganadora es: Soran!- decia el monje intentando de nuevo sus travesuras zaz , doble campeona por un excelente golpe de puño en la cara a monje pervertido, la ganadora indiscutible: Soran!

-Bueno yo ya me voy ya que Kagome está bien, iré por Naraku!- y se dirigió hacía Kagome- Kagome, te prometo por mi vida que encontraré a ese desgraciado para aniquilarlo y así nos podamos casar!- entonces se dirigió hacia los labios de Kagome.

-Kouga que haces! O/O

-Solo beso a mi prometida! No te metas Inu-koro!

-Como que no, hare todo lo que pueda para que no besas a Kagome! òó

-Inuyasha…..

-Quee…-solo que no quiero que se forme un espectáculo para verte…..

-Besar a ese lobo…- dijo junto a Inuyasha como un coro - eso es lo que ibas a decir cierto?- dijo la joven Soran- Admitelo Inuyasha no soportas que Kagome este con Kouga….

-Es que….

-No soporto su olor- volviendo a repetir al unisono.- Dejame en paz o lo lamentaras!

-Esta bien pero se sincero!- òó

-Esta bien…

-Que?- penso Kagome- va a sincero!

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y la abrazó- jajaj, querías que fuera sincero, bueno no permitire que se acerque a Kagome!

-Alejate de Kagome! òó- decía mientras trataba de despegar a Inuyasha de Kagome

-Során estas controlando a Inuyasha?- dijo midia enfadada la miko- prefiero que tenga consciencia en lo que esta haciendo.

-Ehhh -/-''''', bueno gomen ne (perdoname) Kagome-pero igual habrí dicho tonterías si no lo hubiera controlado…, además no mereces sufrir…

-Gracias Soran-chan /----

………………………

Despues de tantos golpes, y locuras Kouga se fue antes de que Hakkaku y Hinta se acercan a descansar. Todos se reunieron a almorzar. (Almorzar, y que paso? -Ya vas a ver tranquilizate)

-Soran, que tipo de ropa es esa, se parece un poco a la ropa de Kagome-chan…- preguntaba Sango

-Ahh es la ropa que ocupa para ir al cole….nada

-Para ir a donde Soran?- dijo interviniendo a la misteriosa jovencita- "Me es de extrañar que Soran sea del futuro igual que yo, pero como entonces?", se decía la joven miko

-Soran, puede ser imposible, por que ademas no conosco a nadie con ese traje, aunque es un poco diferente- al ver que ella tenía una polera ajustada y una falda del mismo color que la de ella, aunque no era el mismo uniforme, parecía uno, como decirlo, remasterisado- por acá no hay nadie que vista así, pero sí en mi región, acaso tu provienes del futuro igual que yo? Y por favor si hay otra manera de entrar a esta época dimelo!

-Ehh bueno, yo, este- "me descubrieron, por que razon tuve que venir vestida asi!"- bueno este….

Continuara….

Ola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, me tarde como una tarde, y trate de hacerla cómica como romantica, bueno ya vendra lo mejor, nos vemos en el siguente Kap, y onegai reviews!


	6. Cap6:

Konnichiwa a todos, como estan espero que les alla gustado el cap anterior, noticias: ya Sali del cole, y gracias a eso podre hacer más fics! Yupi!

Bueno ahora continuo con mi fic, (nuestro!), ya esta bien ¬¬

Cap anterior:

_-Soran, que tipo de ropa es esa?- preguntaba Sango_

_-Ahh es la ropa que ocupa para ir al cole….nada_

"_Me es de extrañar que Soran sea del futuro igual que yo, pero como entonces?"- se decía la joven miko_

_-Soran, puede ser imposible, por que ademas no conosco a nadie con ese traje, por acá, pero si en mi región, acaso tu provienes del futuro igual que yo? Y por favor si hay otra manera de entrar a esta época dimelo!_

_-Ehh bueno, yo, este- "me descubrieron, por que razon tuve que venir vestida asi!"- bueno este…._

Cap 6: de donde vienes?

-bueno este, es que yo…ehhh…

Kagome bajo la cabeza y la levanto muy despacio desenmascaró a Soran- Tu eres de mi época…

-¡¡¿Qué! XP, - _me descubrieron, pero igual no es verdad…_- que dices, pero no es verdad, demuestralo

-Es fácil, llevas un uniforme para ir a la escuela, solo en mi época existen colegios, en donde se ocupen "uniformes" ademas ese traje te delata, y además los zapatos, (aunque no son parecidos a los mios son negros ¿?), tu polera, y tu falda te delatan!

-Es que…no es así!- que estoy haciendo me estoy descubriendo yo sola!

-Ya deja de mentir, vienes o no vienes del mundo de Kagome, respondenos, de todos modos yo le creo a Kagome, yo que he ido a su mundo he visto a tipos de su mismo edad con esos trajes, òó ya explicanos o….

-O que?

-Y porque no leiste mi mente?

-Me ahorro la molestia…para que?- decía poniendo una cara de superioridad- ya que tu mente es tan facil de penetrar, prefiero combatir con los puños antes de gastar energía y tiempo…

-Me estas diciendo…- no llego a contestar por la respuesta de Soran

-Cabeza dura, digamos que si…pero- se acerca a Inuyasha- muy lindo también- y esta lo besó.

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado, que estaba haciendo esa chiquilla apenas se conocian y ella ya había besado a Inuyasha, (Pau: record, Kagome-sama te ganaron! y a ti tambien perr…Kikio). Inuyasha estaba en shock O/O? y ademas rojo como tomate, imaginense a Kagome, estaba roja y no solo por ser celosa, en si estaba llena de ira, y toda y a estar cargada hacia, ustedes ya saben quien (jjajajaja espero que no se enojen '''')

-soran-chan, por que hiciste eso? – decía la exterminadora

-Simplemente para q me tenga más respeto, además lo encuentro tan lindo, con esas orejitas de perrito/////////////(hannian! rubor), y además a mi me gusta Inu…,aunque sea un tonto sin remedio, orgulloso, resentido, pero lo que me gusta de el son sus ojos, amarillos y profundos, oye parece que me convertire en poeta! Jajaja , y además, Kagome, cuando vas a ser un poco más impulsiva, mira que yo puedo quitarte a Inu jijiji, es broma, y un consejo Inuyasha, -dijo como si fuera una maestra enseñando a alumnos de primer grado- no seas tonto, y no sigas persiguindo a la estupida de KIkiou (perr)- todos quedaron pasmado, "como era que la llamo?", y ademas como la conocía?- si así es yo conosco a tu ex, por decirlo así, casi me mató.

-¿QUE?- dijeron al unisono

-Acaso no la abras provocado?

-No, yo antes le tenía respeto, incluso, yo ya los conocía a todos ustedes, quizas a Shippou no tanto por que era un bebe, pero incluso la conocí a ella, mucho antes que ustedes se conocieran…

-Y como nos conocias?- se precipitó el zorrito

-primero dejame terminar, bueno, había venido aquí hace algún tiempo….

……………………………………………

..:Flash Back:..

-…Cuando Inuyasha supo que Kikiou había revivido gracias a Kagome, por decirlo así, yo estaba caminando, cerca de ustedes, pero llego un instante en que nuestros caminos se encontraron, el mio, el Kikiou y el de ustedes.

Como no quería que me viera a mi, puse un campo de energía, he hiso que pareciera que solo había un camino y no tres. Ustedes siguieron por el camino falso sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, y la de Kikiou, casi me desmaye cuando de repente una flecha atraviesa mi espalda, lo bueno era que me había percatado, y puede poner un pequeño campo de fuerza antes que la flecha me atravesara, cuando vio que puse un campo de fuerza, penso que era otra de las personas ayudantes de Naraku, como la princesa Abi, y ella estuvo a punto de atacarme de nuevo, me trato de pasar con sus flechas, hasta que luego me pregunto cual era mi objetivo ahora, luego se eso me dijo que si no me iba me mataría, luego le dije:

-Estas segura que soy una de sus secuases?

-Por qué dices eso, no tratabas de matar a Inuyasha y su grupo? cual es tu objetivo?

-Mi objetivo no te importa, pero te lo dire para que dejes de lastimarme, y "lastimarlos"

-A que te refieres con eso de "lastimarlos"?

-Mi mision aquí no es matarte a ti ni a ellos, pero tiene que ver con ellos…así que deja de atacarme y vete!- la joven había caído al suelo- Ahhhh…- "se me nublan los ojos"….

Entonces Kikio se acerco a mi al ver que sangraba

-NO, no es necesario…ahh, que es lo que pasa..me siento mal,- estaba desangrando- no importa

-espera, necesitas quitarte esa flecha!

-No, no quiero no necesito compasión tuya, ya me has demostrado lo que eres, pero igual gracias, no es necesario…

-Como que no es necesario, moriras si no te quitas la flecha y te curas!...

-NO ES NECESARIO! Mira- entonces me incorporé puse mis manos como si fuera a rezar- ammmmm, - una energía salío del cuerpo de la joven y la flecha desapareció y retorno enterrada al piso, la herida ya estaba cerrada, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Increible…quien eres tu?

-Nadie, aquí nadie, pero sere alguien algun día…

-Parece que te vas o no…

-Si, nos veremos cuando de nuevo nuestros caminos se encuentren- o quizas nunca dijo pensando la joven Soran

..: Fin de Flash Back:..

………………………………………………

-Y luego?...-decía Inuyasha

-Y luego que Inu?

-Que paso con ella?

-PODRIA DE UNA VES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA, CABEZA DURA, TONTO SIN REMEDIO, DOS CARAS Y SIN CORAZON….no sabes el daño que le haces a Kagome y a mí

-A ti, por que a ti?

-Me rompes el corazon Inu- dijo poniendo una cara melodramatica- acaso no entiendos mis sentimientos?

-Ehhh- que es lo que voy a hacer, esta loquita me va a colmar la paciencia

-Con que te colmo la paciencia, ehh Inu?- dijo poniendo los ojos como rayos

-como me escuchaste?

-recuerdas? Leo mente, hago que persona como tu digan lo que piensan sin darse cuenta…

-Kagome acaso lo dije en vos alta?

-A todo volumen -.-'''

-Mierda….

-Bueno, Soran, nos puedes decir de donde vienes?

-Nop, por que es ora de dormir, asi si nos les importa me quedare unos días con ustedes, pero primero le informare a mi mama…

-Ay si a tu mama, anda, la niñita tiene que ir donde su mami a pedir permiso, fehh….ya eres grande, no seas como Shippou

-Oye òó'''', Kagome! Me ta molestando!

-Ves es una guagua, ehhh….Kagome solo estaba dando un ejemplo….

-Inuyasha Osuwari!(lo bueno es que fue despacio por que si no…'''')

-Esperen un momento….

-Que hace Soran-chan?

-No lo se, a lo mejor, ocupara sus poderes- dijo Kagome que estaba entusiasmada por saber que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Primero...que voy a hacer? Ahhh, si!

Entonces Soran levantó una de sus manos, y al concentrarse harto unas luces salieron de los ojos de Soran, entonces aparecieron 5 (sacos de dormir, shippou y kag duermen juntos acuerdense!) y donde habían 6 cajas llenas de comida, sushi, huevos fritos, etc, incluso había ramen para Inuyasha, todo salido de la nada…

Continuará…..

Ohayoo! Como han estado, yo aquí tratando de hacer mi fic, bueno se daran cuenta que Soran no es de esa época, pero le dare otra pista tampoco es de la epoca de Kagome… bueno el prox cap se llamara: "y de donde sacaste tanto ramen?"

p.d: hi, se me olvido decirles algo, ahora, por mientras que no ocupo el compu me estoy encargando de hacer un dibujo para luego mostrarselo, para que así conoscan a Soran (no crean que es un dibujo mediocre), pero yo creo que recien lo terminare cuando este en lo último del fic, no se el tiempo lo dirá

Matta'ne!


	7. Cap7:

Ohayou! Como han estado, yo bien, bueno aquí con mi estupida hermana, que es por si acaso un estorbo..Kag: tan molestosa es?

Pau: si es la persona más molestosa que hay te interrupempe en cada momento! --, (y ahora la tengo ensima)

Kag: cuantos años tiene?

Pau: 13, pero parece de 5, por que es una maleducada…. --, estoy harta!

Kag: calma…, y no me ahorques! ''''''''

Pau: gomen ne kagome, bueno sigamos…

…………………………………………………………………

Cap anterior:

_-Esperen un momento…._

_-Que hace Soran-chan?_

_-No lo se, a lo mejor, ocupara sus poderes- dijo Kagome que estaba entusiasmada por saber que era lo que iba a hacer._

_-Primero...que voy a hacer? Ahhh, si!_

_Entonces Soran levantó una de sus manos, y al concentrarse harto unas luces salieron de los ojos de Soran, entonces aparecieron 5 sacos de dormir (shippou y kag duermen juntos acuerdense!) y donde habían 6 cajas llenas de comida, sushi, huevos fritos, etc, incluso había ramen para Inuyasha, todo salido de la nada…_

……………………………………

Cap 7:

-Como hiciste eso!- decía la exterminadora sorprendida

-eh.. recuerdas poderes psiquicos, teletransportación….

-Wauhh….genial- decía nuestro hanyou con los ojitos brillantes- el paraíso del ramen! Uhhh….Solo para mí!- decía corriendo para agarrar todos los tarros que pudiera de aquel alimento apreciado por un loquito (loquito, parece demente!) hombre mitad bestía., pero antes que pudiera agarrar uno, todos los potes de ramen se elevaron al cielo.

-Ahh?

-Primero Inuyasha, di, por favor me convidas, se más educado,…Kagome le has enseñado trucos como….dame la patita Inu-chan

-ni loco, no soy tu perro.

-Claro que si, y lo haras- dijo encendiendo sus ojos como faroles y poniendo una voz tetrica- Te dije que me dieras tu pata.

-Aunque me obligues, no lo hare! tengo orgullo- pero ese orgullo, como dicen se fue por el drenaje por Inuyasha aunque no quería, le estaba dando la mano a Soran- Que es lo que me pasa? Si yo no quiero darle la mano a esta niña!

-Que me la des!- e Inuyasha le entrego la pata (mano)- actua como perro…- y sus cabellos empezaron a moverse

-Ni lo sueñes pequ….- pero no termino porque la joven había sometido sus poderes contra Inuyasha- guau, guau- ladrado Inuyasha

-Que?

-Que pasa Kagome?

-Que le has hecho a Inuyasha?

-Nada solo lo deje en parte inconsciente, y la otra parte de su ser, osea su parte mountruo salio…

-Que!

-Que pasa Kagome?

-Debes volver a la normalidad a Inuyasha, no sabemos que nos pueda pasar…!

-no te preocupes, es imposible que se libere de mi….

-Soran nos podria matar!- decía el pequeño Shippou

-Si se, ya he sabido de sus transformaciones, si quieren saber, me es más fácil controlar a Inuyasha estando bestía que como hanyou.

-Porque?..ahh- Inuyasha se le había acercado a Kagome, el estaba en cuatro patas, Kagome se agacho con cierta inseguridad, pero al ver que este se le acerco a la cara de Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como perro (un languetazo P) se sentó, e Inuyasha puso su cabeza en las rodillas de Kagome.

-Porque cuando es hanyou, el posee conciencia de lo que hace, pero cuando es bestia…

-El la pierde- dijo terminando la miko

-Si asi es….

-Increíble, pero señorita Soran- empezó a preguntar el houshi sobre el tema- y como consiguió sus poderes?...Son natos o fue a causa de alguna transformación?

-Mis poderes?...- decía con un tono triste- este, bueno…ahhhh…esta bien les contaré algo de mí…, solo si no me tratas de poner una mano encima de nuevo…-le decía al houshi mirando la mano de él acercandose a su parte trasera.

mirada fría de exterminadora 

-Ehhh, está bien- mejor le hago caso, o si no, no solo recibire el castigo de Soran si no tambien el de Sango, por favor que no me mire así!"

-Bueno todo comenzó con mis padres…- "no les podré decir sobre sus nombres se llevarían una gran sorpresa".

-Con tus padres?...-decía el pequeño Shippou

-Bueno mis padres, eran como decirlo… especiales, cierren los ojos, tu tambien Inuyasha..

-Por que?- decía el ya consciente hanyou, pero no se había dado cuenta donde estaba, el estaba posado en las piernas de Kagome- Ahh! O/O

-Tu.. te pusiste en mis rodillas cuando estaba controlado por Soran.

-Lo siento… u / u

-No importa..n / n.

-Ya tortolos, dejen de coquetear!- decía el houshi- "como me hubiera gustado que Sango hiciera eso por mi" -- - bueno continue Senorita Soran..

-Mi padre se llama, Hikari y mi madre Yume,- entonces de la nada unas figuras se proyectaron en las mentes de todos- bueno ambos eran un poco distintos, mi padre ha vivido muchas aventuras, él era un poco diferente a las demás personas, era un poco solitario, hasta que un día por causas del destino mi padre estuvo en coma, bueno no se sabe como se causo el coma, pero de repente, después de años, despertó, en el hospital y conoció a una mujer muy bella, ella también era un poco diferente, ambos se percataron de las diferencias que tenían con las demás personas, y en consecuencia, empezaron a salir, hasta que se casaron…

-Pero Soran…-decía el desubicado de Inuyasha- que tiene que ver eso contigo?...

-Ya verás…Bueno después de casarse, me tuvieron, las diferencias que tenían mis padres, los que los diferenciaba de las demás personas, se volvieron una en mí, pero esas diferencías no tienen que ver con mi poder psíquicos…

Esos poderes, los obtuve por la presión que tuve en mi niñez…

-En tu niñez?...- decía la exterminadora medía confusa- un nuevo escenario apareció, ahí se encontraba un bebe, jugando

-Nunca tube un momento tranquilo, ya que el pasado de mis padres nos perseguían todo el tiempo, los niños con los que vivia tenían miedo que pudiera hacer algo malo, toda esa presión se transformó en un poder, que empezé a controlar cuando tenía 2 años… al no tener amigos cree los míos, mis propios amigos imaginarios, aunque después de controlar un poco más mi poder, a los 4 años pude hacer que esos amigos imaginarios fueran reales, ellos empezaron a destruirme y a todos desde adentro de nuestros corazones, después que los pudieron detener mis padres, - una niñita había aparecido sentada en un rincón- yo empezé a estar más y más sola, así que lo único con lo que me divertía eran con mis poderes, aunque mis padres me prohibían hacer usos de ellos, ellos no estaban todo el tiempo conmigo, aunque fuera así yo nunca sentí rencor por ellos, yo los quiero mucho, ya que siempre me salvaban de todas las cosas que yo hacía…., yo practiqué, y practique para que en ningún momento se descontrolaran…Una ves destruí mi casa sin darme cuenta, solo al tocarla, trate de evitar el contacto físico y mental… Una vez un ladrón trato de capturarme cuando este me tomó del brazo, su mente me perteneció y sin darme cuenta hice que el se fuera hacía un lago y estuvo debajo del agua por 5 min, eso fue cuando tuve 4 años y medio…casi lo mato

Todos los dias meditaba-apareció una niña que estaba levitando-, según mi madre eso podría servir, hasta que a los 6 años, puede entrar a la primaria, además entré muy tarde al colegió- mis padres siempre estuvieron conmigo, pero no me daba cuenta, y por no darme cuenta, estos poderes casí los matan…

Todos habían quedado en silenció, no sabían que decir, Soran por su parte estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, una lagrima salió de su rostro

-Soran-chan- kagome se acercó a ella, pero Soran sin darse cuenta se fue a los brazos de Kagome, como si fuera una niñita quien va a los brazos de su madre, para llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yo nunca quise que eso pasara, casi mato a mi familia y a las personas que me querían…- la pobre niña seguía llorando, abrasando fuertemente a Kagome - mama…ya puedo jugar…

-Soran?- pregunto la joven miko media confusa, Soran la había llamando mama?- soran?- pero se dio cuenta que la joven ya estaba dormida

-Mama y cuando podre jugar?

Continuara…..


	8. Cap8:

Konnichiwa! Bueno espero que esten listos para el siguiente fic, bueno en el anterior cap me dio un poco de lata acerlo, por que no sabía quien podría ser el padre y la madre de Soran, acuerdense que ese no es su verdadero nombre! ¬¬, bueno por otra parte les digo, yo podría decir que tengo semejanza con Soran, no por los poderes, pero por su actitud, casi somos iguales, algunas veces me comporto como ella, se acuerdan cuando Soran conoce al inu-gumi (grupo de inu) bueno, yo en mi sueño hice lo mismo que Soran, más bien este personaje se basa en una de mis personalidades…--, aunque, no se….aquí les dejo el fic.

_Cap anterior:_

_Todos habían quedado en silenció, no sabían que decir, Soran por su parte estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, una lagrima salió de su rostro_

_-Soran-chan- kagome se acercó a ella, pero Soran sin darse cuenta se fue a los brazos de Kagome, como si fuera una niñita quien va a los brazos de su madre, para llorar desconsoladamente._

_-Yo nunca quise que eso pasara, casi mato a mi familia y a las personas que me querían…- la pobre niña seguía llorando, abrasando fuertemente a Kagome - mama…ya puedo jugar…_

_-Soran?- pregunto la joven miko media confusa, Soran la había llamando mama?- soran?- pero se dio cuenta que la joven ya estaba dormida_

_-Mama y cuando podre jugar?_

Cap 8: Recuerdos…

-Crees que extrañe a sus padres?- preguntaba la exterminadora.

-Quizas perdió a sus padres…-dijo el zorrito- igual que yo..

-No lo creo- dijo la miko- quizas este alterada por su propia historia.

-Tienes razón Kagome- decía el hanyou- acuerdate que dijo que casi mata a sus padres, sin la intensión de hacerlo.

-Pobrecita- dijo mirando a Soran que dormía, pero que a la vez se notaba que estaba llorando por dentro- Ahhh…-el grito de Kagome había llamado la atención de todos.

-Kagome!- grito Inuyasha al pensar que ella estaba en peligro.

-Kagome-chan- gritaban al unísono el zorrito y la exterminadora de monstros.

Pero lo que había hecho gritar a la miko eran las imágenes que entraron en su mente. De alguna manera Soran, sin darse cuenta, le daba imágenes de su pasado.

-No se preocupen- dijo sosteniendo a Soran-, solo fue…-Kagome había caído en un profundo sueño.

…:en el sueño de Kagome y Soran:…..

-donde estoy? que es eso?- unas sombras salieron de la nada, Kagome solo logró distinguir a Során, pero a la otra persona que la acompañaba no se le lograba distinguir el rostro, Kagome se dio cuenta que esa no era la Soran que conocían, era otra, una más joven, debía tener cerca de los 5 o 6 años.

_-Mama, y cuando podré ir a jugar?- decía la pequeña agarrando a su oso de peluche_

_-Cuando todo esto termine hija…_

_-Pero quiero ir a jugar ahora!_

_-Lo siento, pero no vamos a poder salir por ahí- una voz había salido de la nada, era la voz de un hombre, tampoco se lograba distinguir su cara- Están bien ustedes dos? Hija?._

_-Si yo estoy bien, pero que paso con los demás, donde se encuentran?_

_El hombre no se atrevió a mirar a su esposa- parece que los han atrapado, por mi culpa, si hubiera llegado antes los habría salvado._

_-No digas eso, pero dime están muertos?_

_-No se percibe la sangre de ellos, pero…_

_-Esta bien… parece que tendremos que salir…_

_-Eso parece, vamos a buscarlos, y tambien a" él" (después les explico el "")_

_-Hija, no salgas de aquí, por favor, papa y mama, vamos a salir, pero volvemos, estarás bien?_

_-Si eso creo, pero yo quería ir a jugar…-decía la pequeña aferrandose de su peluche, ya que estaba a punto de llorar._

_-No te preocupes ya todo va a acabar…asi que no hay que llorar, bueno?_

_-Esta bien pero..Ahhh…_

_-Que pasa!_

_-Los poderes de ella, se salieron de control de nuevo!_

_-No por favor, ya tenemos suficiente!_

_-Por favor hija, tranquilizate, concentrate- dijo la sombra quien se aproximo a la pequeña para abrazarla- recuerda somos tus padres, tienes que controlarte!_

_-Mama, ayudame, me ha empezado a doler el corazón!- dijo gritando, a la vez que salió corriendo de la cabaña en donde estaban_

_-No, vuelve, puede matarla! Vamos por ella!- le decía la mujer a su acompañante._

_-Si! Cuidado!- una especie de nube que salio de la nada atacó a su hija…._

_Esa nube cobrió a los padres de la niña y tambien a Kagome._

…………

-….Kagome! despierta por favor!

-Kagome-chan!

-Ahh? Que paso!

-Porfin!- decía el zorrito preocupado- te desmayaste de repente y no respondías hasta ahora, estuviste inconsciente por un momento hasta que logramos despertar a Soran, y enseguida despertaste!

Ya era tarde, por decir así ya estaba anocheciendo, y todos estaban alrededor de Kagome, llenos de preguntas acerca de por que se había desmayado.

-Estas bien?-decía Inuyasha el muy "preocupado"- que es lo que paso,

-Inuyasha…ehh nada no se preocupen más, y que paso con Soran?

-Luego que despertaste, no se por que pero agarró tu arco y tus flecha y se marchó.

-Mi arco y flechas?

-Bueno ahora que estoy mejor- dijo tratandose de levantar- Ah!- Kagome se estaba por caer hasta que el hanyou se puso detrás de la miko para evitar que esta cayera al duro piso- Inuyasha…-había quedado hipnotizada por los ojos de Inu-chan, sus ojos se habían transformado, ya no eran color amarillos, si no que eran casi iguales a los de Kagome, eran cafes ( XP es muy lindo Inu-chan!)

-Kagome….

-Oigan.!

-Que!- dijeron al unísono cuando recién salieron del trance.

-No hoy es noche de luna nueva?

-Si ya sabía por que chaparro?

-Es que…creo que quizas…si no te has fijado, ya eres humano, con todo el teatro que acabas de hacer con Kagome no te diste cuenta

Zaz golpe de parte de hanyou a maleducado zorrito 

-Kagome me pego!

-Inuyasha, puedes Shippou decirnos a que te refieres?

-Bueno, es que hace un rato cuando estabas dormida, cuando Soran despertó primero, y se fue, y ustedes se estaban mirando note un cambio de aromas, como suelo ocurrir en las noches de luna nueva, en que Inuyasha cambia no solo su aspecto si no que su olor, también lo hizo Soran me di cuenta que su olor no era el mismo, cambió drásticamente como lo hace el perrucho.

Zaz golpe de parte de hanyou a zorrito impertinente 

-A caso tratas de decirnos que Soran es una mujer mitad bestia?- decía el houshi quien ya estaba interesado " si lo es, como será? Bonita, fea?", bueno nuestro houshi cuando suelo pensar pone su carita de pervertido, pero nuestra exterminadora contra pervertidos se había dado cuenta.

Mirada fría de Sango Golpe de Sango con su Hiraikotsu 

-Din, din, din! Acertaron! Hay les costo! --

-No digas eso, o si no….- decía la miko, "ire a verla", susurro retirandose de la "escenita"

-Te voy a dar unos cuantos golpecitos chaparro!- decía corriendo Inuyasha.+

-Me quiere puro quitar la gloria, Kagome dile OSUWARI! Kagome?

-Kagome, donde estas? Shippou, no sabes donde esta?

-Quizas fue tras la Soran-sama…yo voy tambien!

-No, mejor voy yo a buscar- decía Inuyasha, quien agarró de la cola al zorrito- acompañame Shippou, ayudame con tu olfato.

-Sueltame! Eh?- Shippou vió una cara de preocupación por parte del humano- esta bien.

Continuara….

Bueno espero que les haya agradado el fic, bueno en el proximo cap, yo creo que me tardaré unos dias o quizas max un mes, sorry, pero pronto tendré que asistir al colegio de nuevo, es una lata, no puedo creerlo, 3 meses de vacaciones que ya se acabaron! ¬¬ pero igual es poco comparado con los demás colegios, les cuento un colegio de mi país, sus alumnos salieron en junio u octubre, no recuerdo, pero ya les tengo envidia! --

p.d: les dije que les iba a explicar el "él", ese se podría decir que es el "malo de la película", es el que los persigue.

p.p.d: ahora pondre todas las aclaraciones para que no haya confusiones en el fic! Ok?

Matta'ne!


	9. Cap9:

Como están todos ustedes, se acuerdan que les dije que no podría terminar este fic por el colegio, bueno ahora me quedan 5 días para entrar, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (Inuyasha: no seas mentirosa, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo! Pau: ¬¬, si ya lo se pero quiero disfrutarlo, no es que no me guste escribirles este fic, pero las cosas se complican cuando tienes por delante el asunto del colegio! Inuyasha: inventa otra razón, por favor? Estas igual que Kagome, diciendo que tiene examenes para puro ir a su casa a descansar! Kagome: a si que crees que voy a pasarla bien en mi mundo? Inuyasha…Osuwari! Zazz PAu: tonto ¬¬'''' Inuyasha: XP ….

No tienes para que decirmelo

_Cap anterior:_

_-Me quiere puro quitar la gloria, Kagome dile OSUWARI! Kagome?_

_-Kagome, donde estas? Shippou, no sabes donde esta?_

_-Quizas fue tras la Soran-sama…yo voy tambien!_

_-No, mejor voy yo a buscar- decía Inuyasha, quien agarró de la cola al zorrito- acompañame Shippou, ayudame con tu olfato._

_-Sueltame! Eh?- Shippou vió una cara de preocupación por parte del humano- esta bien._

Cap 9: Otro poder…

-"en donde estara?"- se decía a si misma la miko quien intentaba encontrar a la misteriosa persona que le dijo "mama"

Kagome se dirigió hacia lo profundo del bosque, por que podía percibir el pequeño fragmento que Soran poseía, Kagome no le había dicho a nadie sobre el fragmento ya que no tubo tiempo con todos los disparates que ocurrieron, y además con todo el show que armo Soran cuando Kagome se quedó dormida, parece que uno de sus objetivos era que solo ella supiera lo del fragmento…o quisas solo estaba exagerando…

-Soran, por favor aparece, donde estas? Quiero hablar contigo!

Kagome se había adentrado a la profundo del bosque, donde ya no había casi nada de luz, podía solo ver lo que estaba debajo de pecho, pero no alcanzaba a ver sus pies. Camino hasta un pequeño sendero, libre de arboles, que se dirigía hacia el corazón del bosque. Entonces de repente escucha la voz de alguien, alguien cantando, era una voz armoniosa, llena de tristeza a la vez, dulce, pero triste.

Soran seguía cantando, pero a la siguiente estrofa se le oía muy triste, pero a la vez llena de dulzura…

Noche oscura…

Sueño negro..

Mi alma no siente el calor

Mi alma perdida

Esta

No quiero vivir

No puedo hablar,

No puedo escuchar tu voz…

No quiero que desaparezcas

No quiero que tu te mueras

No quiero ni pensar

Que algun día tu te irás.

la noche

Me impedía verte, hoy…

Y en el día,

No podía verte,

No podía hablarte,

Hoy

No podía escucharte

Hoy,

Sin ti, morire…

Sin ti, me ahogare

Sin ti, te olvidare

Sin ti, no se si existire…

Mi alma, pide tu perdon..

Mi corazón, quiere amor..

Perdon si te hice sufrir…

Amor

No quiero perderte amor..

….mi corazon tuyo es…..

….mi alma por fin duerme….

….para siempre contigo estare….

-La pequeña joven ya se había detenido para secarse las lágrimas.

-Soran… estas bien?- decía hacía el negro bosque, que supuestamente solo estaba Kagome.- Soran sal de ahí, no le he dicho a nadie pero tu tienes un pequeño fragmento de la perla, asi que por favor sal!

-No me trates como si fueras mi madre, igual no puedo salir…es increíble tu también tienes ese talento…bueno tu eres….

-Que, yo soy que?

-obvio una sacerdotisa? Mensa!

- --''', "su comportamiento es casi igual a de Inuyasha parece un bebe!" - ups..

Yo siento no quise decir eso!

-Decir que?

-Acaso tu no leias mentes?

-" o no se va a dar cuenta!"- no solo que me distraje…estaba pensando en otra cosa, gomen ne Kagome, podrías dejarme sola, es que estoy meditando…

-Y por que en el bosque, lo habrías hecho cerca de nosotros, así no correrias peligro.

-Si pero…

-Por favor Soran-chan, baja de ahí, onegai!

-No puedo!

…..:Cerca de ahí:….

-Shippou, no has encontrado nada?- "donde estaran esas dos puede que nos vengan a atacar!"

-Espera Inuyasha, ya me es difícil encontrar el aroma de Kagome, y me pides que busque el de Soran…además acuerdate que su olor cambió, apenas pude oler el de ella cuando se fue.

-Si ya lo se…Kagome, Soran?

-Inuyasha te has fijado que esa muchacha, tiene una ligera semejanza con Kagome?

-Ehhh…a que te refieres?- decía el hanyou convertido en hombre, quien estaba distraído por ustedes ya saben…¬¬

-Ahhh…tan ingenuo como siempre- decía el zorrito ya vencido por la ignorancia de Inuyasha- a pesar que ambas poseen la misma edad, Soran tiene una mezcla de sangre, cierto?

-Cierto.. .y?

-Ahhhyaya..--''', además de eso, si no te fijaste bien tiene los mismos ojos que Kagome, pero su peinado, me parece a otra persona- dijo mirando a Inuyasha- y además...no te fijaste?

-De que?

-Soran lleva un collar, con un fragmento de la perla de Shikon…

-Que?

-Aunque no me lo creas, Miroku me lo dijo cuando tu ya sabes intento tu ya sabes que cosa…

-Que cosa?

-Eres tonto o te haces! ··''''

ZAZ golpe de INu-chan a no se que…blablabla. (ya se acabaron las ideas!)

-Ahhh, lo importante es que ese pervertido encontro otro fragmento…, sigue caminando Shippou.

…………………….

-Me puedes decir por que no puedes bajar?- dijo, a la vez que ella se sentaba debajo de un gran árbol, en el qual ella suponía que estaba Soran- acaso es por que…eres una mujer mitad bestia?

-Por que dices eso?

-Es eso?

-Y como…- Soran se detuvo para respirar, pero en ese mismo instante apareció un Ciclope (monstruo de un ojo), el cual poseía un gran maso, e iba directamente a donde estaba Kagome- cuidado Kagome!

-Que!

Pero era muy tarde el monstruo la había dejado acorralada, y estaba a punto de atacar…

-"Inuyasha"- pensaba la miko quien se encontraba en peligro de morir.

-Kagome!- gritaba el pequeño Shippou

-Shippou, aquí estoy, ayudame!

-Inuyasha, Kagome esta siendo atacada por un monstruo, ven apresurate!

-Ya voy Kagome- quien corrió a toda prisa pasando por los arbusto y saltando para caer justo al lado de Kagome.

-Inuyasha!…, como se te ocurre, nos van a matar a los dos, estas como humano, porfavor vete!

-Gracias por el agradecimiento ¬¬, pero como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar sola!- dijo desenfundado a Tessaiga quien no sufrió una transformación como es de acostumbrarse debido a que Inuyasha estaba en su forma humana.

-Mucho mejor voy a tener a dos presas para comer, mueran!

-No vas a comernos!- decía mientras ponía su espada para atacar, pero ya era muy tarde por que el monstruo le había pegado con el mazo que portava lanzandolo bien lejos…

-Inuyasha!- dijo a la vez que trato de ir a socorrerlo pero fue inútil ya que el monstruo estaba a punto de pegarle.

-Te comere a ti primero!

-kagome!

Pero el monstruo no pudo golpearla ya que una sombra que apareció de la nada le había disparado con una flecha sagrada en la cabeza del Ciclope, el cual se detuvo a tiempo, evitando que este ataque a nuestros amigos…..

Continuara…..

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a todos ustedes, ya que me han dado tan buenos reviews, espero que el proximo les guste!

p.d: les cuento algo entretenido, en mi país chile, va a ver una maratón de Inuyasha, y voy a ir, van a dar el 1º cap sin censura, el final de la serie (166-167) los dos especiales (primavera-invierno), y las 3 peliculas, yupi, y todo esto antes de entrar al colegio, una muy buena manera de entrar al encarcelamiento o no?

Matta'ne!


	10. Cap10:

Konnichiwa tanto tiempo desde que he tenido que hacer mis examenes, '', no se preocupen no soy como Kagome que todos los días tiene una prueba o como ella les dice "testu", jajaja, Kag: pq dices eso, acaso tu no tienes pruebas q dar, pau: no es eso…¬¬ U esta desesperada por encontrar un cole donde no hayan tantas pruebas… ayayayaya, --, me cuesta creer..que no he podido escribirles hace ya 2 meses app.

Weno aki les va el fic!

_Cap anterior:_

_-Te comere a ti primero!_

_-kagome!_

_Pero el monstruo no pudo golpearla ya que una sombra que apareció de la nada le había disparado con una flecha sagrada en la cabeza del Ciclope, el cual se detuvo a tiempo, evitando que este ataque a nuestros amigos….._

Cap 10: flecha sagrada- pelo plateado, ojos…

El ciclope cayó como un saco de papas, solo que al levantarse, Kagome se dio cuenta que este ya no tenía cabeza, esa flecha que salió de la nada pulverizó la cabeza del monstruo, dejando el cuerpo no más.

-Inuyasha…!- Kagome dijo corriendo hacía el cuerpo del jovén de pelo negro y ojos cafes, ella se acercó, se agachó para socorrer a Inuyasha, levantó la mano de Inuyasha, y acercó su cara a la del hanyou para ver si este respiraba- Inuyasha ….- dijo aliviada al ver que sentía una leve respiración que producía el hombre, luego alejó su cabeza, para ver a su alrededor- Soran,., Shippou donde estas?estas ahí todavía, sal de ahí vamos con los demás, Inuyasha esta inconsciente, ayudame…Soran?

-Aquí estoy Kagome!

-Shippou-chan ve por Sango y Miroku…yo me encargaré de llevar a Inuyasha.

-Pero kagome….

-Por favor Shippou…

-Esta bien- dijo el zorrito, "quizas quiera conversar con ella"- volvere con ellos, así que no te preocupes!

-Tratare de llevarme a Inuyasha con la ayuda de Soran…solo avisales que estamos bien…

-Esta bien….- el zorrito saltó y se transformó en ese globo gigante con sus enormes ojos- volvere enseguida!

-Nos vemos Shippou-chan!

Mientras Kagome divisava al pequeño zorrito que se elevaba en el cielo, dirijió su mirada hacia un árbol, creyendo que la joven misteriosa se encontraba en la copa de ese árbol.

-Soran puedes bajar? Por favor

-No puedo Kagome….

-Por que Soran?

-Es que…no puedo, simplemente no puedo…

-Estas herida?

-No, no es eso…

-Por favor, por lo menos ven conmigo, no te preocupes por Inuyasha lo tratare de llevar yo ( no crean que arrastrando, acuerdense que Kagome una vez se llego a Kikio en la espalda en el cap 98 de la serie! Así que no es tan debilucha como creen!), por favor ven conmigo!

-Esta bien…- "no me queda de otra…pero no quiero seguir mintiendole…."

-A ver Inuyasha…-decía tratando de poner el brazo de Inuyasha sobre el hombro de ella para así poder cargarlo como el siempre lo hace con ella- Listo, auch, Inuyasha --U, ya se lo que sientes llevarme cargada, deberías bajar de peso, al igual de yo…- le decía al cuerpo inconsciente del hanyou.

-Jajajjaa…-reia la joven que estaba sobre la copa de un árbol- nunca cambiaras, jajajaj…

-oye no te rías! -/-''''' / - jajajaja….

-Kagome….-dijo interviniendo la risa de la miko.

-…Si… que pasa? nn

-Si tu amas a alguien, mucho, y esa persona tu ama a ti como a ninguna otra, por que es que a veces puedes salir lastimada por diferentes razones…

-NO lo se…

-Pero, como es que dices que no has sido lastimada, primero es Kikio, quien trata de llevarse a Inuyasha a toda costa para el infierno, además el amor que sientes tu por Inuyasha y viceversa a veces les trae dolores, por que Inuyasha no se decide, pero además!...- no puedo aguantar necesito que lo sepa!. La joven de la misma edad que Kagome que ocupaba un traje parecido al de Kagome, y tenía una similitud con Inuyasha, había saltado de la copa del árbol para dirijirse contra Kagome, quien todavía tenía el cuerpo del hanyou encima de su espalda, apunto de caerse el cuerpo del joven inconsciente, y que pesaba mucho! U (no dijo q Inu peso TANTO pero, es un hombre así que debe pesar más que una mujer o no, además cuando él la carga, es cuando tiene su poderes de Hanyou, así que para él en ese momento Kagome debe pesar como una pluma, no lo creen?), la sombra cayó justo al frente de Kagome- entonces por que, por que…..- lagrimas habían salido de la cara de Soran- …. por que yo tube que salir lastimada!

La luna habia desaparecido, pero de la nada aparecieron dos ojos de la nada, brillantes, Kagome pudo darse cuenta que esos ojos eran de Soran y no de un monstro ya que esos ojos, demostraban una terrible tristeza, y además se dio cuenta que esos ojos eran…los de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…?- dijo sin darse cuenta que en realidad eran los ojos transformados de Soran, miró atrás hacía su espalda pudo divisar al durmiente de Inuyasha, y pronunció- eres tu Soran?

….:Mientras en la fogata:…..

-Que habrá pasado con Inuyasha, y los demás? Me preocupan- decía la exterminadora, quien no sabia que muy pronto descubririan la verdad sobre Soran.

-No te preocupes…aunque Inuyasha este transformado Soran tiene esos poderes, y además no podemos decir que Kagome-sama es debíl…además….- dijo deteniendose, a la ves que uno de sus pensamientos pervertidos llegaba a hacerse realidad-…además…-trató de poner la mano cerca del pecho de Sango, pero….

ZAZ golpe de exterminadora a monje pervertido (otra vez ¬¬) 

-Trata de nuevo y moriras, -decía la exterminadora, con una de sus muy pocas miradas asesinas- cuando aprenderas que a las mujeres no se les debe tomar a la ligera!

-Pero Sango….yo no te estoy tomando a la ligera….yo solo quiero- agarró las manos de la exterminadora- tener un heredero por si llego a morir…-decía con una de sus muy romanticas voces-….y yo quiero que seas la mujer que tenga a mi hijo….-Miroku la miró con unos ojos de sinceridad, esta ves no era como las otras veces que Miroku decía para hacerla molestar, Miroku se acercó a la cara de Sango, y esta no pudo dejarse resistir por los ojos de color violeta pero resaltaban un azulado irresistible, Miroku puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Sango y este se acercó hacía la cara de la exterminadora, por mientras que el monje se acercaba a sus labios, ella cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que el houshi por fin la besaría….Miroku, estuvo a punto de besarla ….

-Miroku! Sango!- gritaba desde el cielo el pequeño zorrito transformado.

-Ahhh, yo no estaba haciendo nada!- gritaba de vergüenza la joven Sango- yo no hice nada!- seguía gritando a la vez que le propina un golpe Zaz en la mejilla al houshi, como si estuviera haciendo de las suyas como es de costumbre, el cual salió volando hasta caer de cabeza en el suelo.

-ese si me dolio- dijo por mientras que el zorrito decendía.

-Ya estaban haciendo de las suyas…¬¬''', eso te pasa por ser atrevido Miroku…

-Noo, no estabamos haciendo nada, Shippou, como se te ocurre!

-No lo digo por ti Sango, pero este monje mañoso, siempre aprovecha las oportunidad, y esta no se le escapa!

-Tienes razon --UU…

-Ayuda…-decía el monje que todavía se encontraba con la cabeza dentro de la tierra.

-Sango, Miroku, vamos, atacaron a Inuyasha y a Kagome, El está inconsciente, vamos!

……………

-que los atacó?- decía Sango, quien se ponía su traje de combate.

-Un ciclope- trató de comerse a Kagome pero Inuyasha lo impidió, pero luego de ser lanzado por el ciclope y dejado inconsciente….

-Esta muerta?

-No… solo que después de la nada salió una flecha sagrada de la nada.

-Una flecha sagrada? Kikio?

-No…no estoy seguro pero creo que fue Soran

-La joven Soran, y nos sigue sorprendiendo….

-Ya estoy lista, vamos, Kirara!- ordenó a la pequeña gatita que luego se transformó en una pantera gigante- llevamos por favor!- la pantera asintió con la cabeza, ya todos subiedos en ella salieron en busca de el resto del grupo.

Continuara……

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap de este fic…lamentablemente van a tener que esperar cerca de un mes si quieresn saber lo que pasa…tratare hoy día de escribir el al 11 para que no tenga problemas con el cole y con Inu-gumi, ya que mi propia cabeza me ordena escribirles ¬¬.. tu otro yo….si ya se…--, es que no puedo evitarlo, tengo trabajos que entragar y mucho que hacer así que onegai, traten de esperar!

p.d: mando saludos a todos los fanaticos, y a veces locos de atar, que me mandaron reviews, toy feliz, en los anteriores fics, me mandaban super pocos reviews, pero ahora! Yupi! nn.

Matta'ne!


	11. Cap11:

Ola como les prometi! Otro cap, el 11 yupi, sorry si no he tenido tiempo, bueno les cuento, este cap lo parti y terminé en el mismo día que terminé el cap 10, me costó mucho terminarlos, porq se me están acabando las ideas! Y no se que hacer, incluso a mi otro yo tambien se le secó el cerebro, este es el o, bueno esprero que pueda terminar este fic! Ya q mi consciencia no me dejará tranquila si no lo llego a terminar!

Bueno nos vemos….

_Cap anterior:_

_-que los atacó?- decía Sango, quien se ponía su traje de combate._

_-Un ciclope- trató de comerse a Kagome pero Inuyasha lo impidió, pero luego de ser lanzado por el ciclope y dejado inconsciente…._

_-Esta muerta?_

_-No… solo que después de la nada salió una flecha sagrada de la nada._

_-Una flecha sagrada? Kikio?_

_-No…no estoy seguro pero creo que fue Soran_

_-La joven Soran, y nos sigue sorprendiendo…._

_-Ya estoy lista, vamos, Kirara!- ordenó a la pequeña gatita que luego se transformó en una pantera gigante- llevamos por favor!- la pantera asintió con la cabeza, ya todos subiedos en ella salieron en busca de el resto del grupo._

Cap 11:Resentida, y a la vez descubierta.

Kagome todavía estaba congelada, al ver que los ojos de la joven Soran eran los mismos que de Inuyasha, igual de profundos, hermosos, de un color parecido al ambar…y que la miraban con un aire de tristeza.

-Soran, por que dijiste eso, que yo te había hecho daño?

-Es que todavía no lo entiendes?

-Entender que por favor dimelo, cualquier cosa que te haya echo, por favor dimela!

-Mis poderes…mis poderes se deben a ti! Y a Inuyasha!

-Que dices?

-Nada….nada…-decía arrepentida la joven por lo que había dicho- "acuerdate que no debes decirles nada…"

-Soran? Hablame- dijo cuando la sombra de Soran se sentó en el suelo como si estuviera cansada por lo que le estaba pasando.

-Nada…todo a su debido tiempo….quieres que te ayude con Inuyasha?- decía la figura, por mientras que se levantaba- debe pesar mucho…

-No te preocupes, por que cambias el tema!

-No estoy cambiando el tema solo que necesitamos irnos de acá, "ya se acerca", vamos- la joven se adelantó, pero cuando Kagome dirijió su mirada hacía los ojos de Soran, esta ya había empezado a caminar, y pudo divisar el pelo de Soran, ya no era de color café oscuro, entre negro y café, sino que era de color plateado igual que el de Inuyasha- vamos?

-Soran, que eres?- dijo desesperadamente, ya que no se podía quedar con la curiosidad adentro, tenía que saber quien era y por que tenía l misma apariencia de Inuyasha.

-que soy, jaja…es difícil la pregunta- dijo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.

……………………….

-Kagome…..- decía el hanyou, quien estaba atrapado por su mente- donde estas?

-Inuyasha….Inuyasha……- se olló escuchar a dos voces a la vez

-Kagome?- pero no era ella solamente….eran Kagome y Kikio, Inuyasha miró hacía arriba, y divisó primero a Kagome y luego a Kikio, estaban flotando en el aire.

-Por que…-decían al unisono ambas sacerdotisas- por que no evitaste que muriera- decía Kikio- por que no confiaste en mí- seguía Kikio.

-Por que no me salvaste- le siguió Kagome- por que no me ayudaste, por que me hiciste sufrir?...

Luego de que ambas terminaron de hablar, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ellas no hablaban por que no querían seguir, si no por que estaban colgadas del cuello por una soga. Kikio tenía la herida que le hizo Naraku y que propició la muerte de ella. Y Kagome además de estar colgada, estaba llena de rasguños, y por esas heridas ella se estaba desangrando.

-No….- susurraba el hombre mitad bestia- no puede ser….Kagome! Kikio! – gritó a la vez que este saltó para cortar las cuerdas, que sujetaban los cuerpos inertes de ambas jóvenes…..

-Nooo!- gritaba el joven quien se lamentaba, a la vez que se culpaba- por que, por que? Kagome, por que te vas, KIkio, por que permiti que pasaran de nuevo por lo mismo!

……………

-Soran por favor responde!...

-Noo!- Kagome, Kikio!- gritaba Inuyasha quién yacía todavía en la esplada de Kagome.

-Inuyasha…?

-Kagome, ahh!...- grito el desesperado joven, quien un rato más tarde se da cuenta que esta en la espalda por la quien grita- kagome…estas….ouh..-dijo con la cara toda roja, a la vez que se daba cuenta que ella lo tenía en su espalda como normalmente Inuyasha lleva a Kagome-…que es lo que hago aquí…-dijo todo rojo al darse cuenta en la situación embarazosa en la que se había metido- voy a bajarme….

-Inuyasha no lo hagas sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,…además no hay problema, ya que tu siempre me haces el mismo favor. /

-d..de..de.. quee est..estas hablando- tartamudeo el ahora hombre "tomate"- que tonterias hablas…-dijo al instante que el se bajaba de la espalda de Kagome- ahhh…- susurro el joven quien caía al piso asujetandose la cabeza por el dolor que sentía.

-Inuyasha…, ves te lo dije, para mi no hay problema, por favor, subete a mi espalda por lo menos hasta que llegue Miroku y los demás, acaso no te podrías tragar un poco de tu orgullo, lo siento, pero…entiende estas herido…y hay que salir de este bosque para que te pueda dar alguna medicina….Inuyasha?- el joven se había levantado a pesar del dolor, la joven miko también se levantó para ayudarlo.

-Kagome…-dijo sosteniendose del hombro de Kagome- estas bien, no te pasó nada?- dijo recordando que un ciclope los había atacado anteriormente, y también por el recuerdo de eso sueño que tuvo Inuyasha, en el cuál salieran ambas sacerdotisas muertas.

-No, no me pasó nada, gracias a Soran…, ella me salvó justo antes que el monstruo atacara.

-Soran, todavía esta aquí?

-Si, todavía sigo aquí, o por fin se acuerdan de mi- decía la joven sentada en el pasto al lado de un pequeño árbol- un poco más y me dejan en el bosque. --U

-Lo siento, nnU, no era mi intención…-dijo Kagome qien dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha quien tenía la cara en dirección al piso- que pasa Inuyasha, estas bien?

-"uhhh --U, Casi digo algo comprometedor…, además que hace aquí?"- Soran!...

-Que quieres?- dijo bruscamente

-Ahhh, estas ahí, baja…

-y por que si no quiero, no tienes por que obligarme…..

-"creo…si quizas…quizas algo le paso, si no…."- acaso ya no puedes leer mi mente! Contesta!

-"como se habrá dado cuenta…--U quizas no es tan tonto…."- po..por que lo dices…quieres acaso que te de una paliza?

-intentalo…de todos modos tu "osuwari" no me duelen tanto, como los de Kagome…esos si son dolorosos, date cuenta que tiene que gritar, quisas se escuche su en el espacio…ouch!

-Inuyasha…quieres que te diga algo?

-Ehhh no para más rato por favor Kagome…no me mates! T-T, contesta Soran por que es que no leiste mi mente o simplemente ocupaste tus poderes psiquicos?

-es que….

-Responde!

-Es que….- dijo con melancolía, y esta empezó a llorar.

-Soran, Inuyasha, por que la hiciste llorar, eres un tonto, acaso no podrías tener un poco más de tacto?(sentido comun --)

-deja de llorar!

-Que?- entonces la joven recordó gracias a las palabras de Inuyasha "deja de llorar!", esas palabras que una vez se las dijo su padre….

…:.:Flash Back:….

-Mama, quiero salir, no me gusta este lugar!- decía una pequeña sombre que había comenzado a llorar desenfrenadamente al igual que Soran- no quiero estar aca, papa! Por favor sacame de aquí!

-tranquila…no pasará nada, asi que deja de llorar, que muy pronto saldremos en cuanto el salga.

-papa?..decía secandose las lagrimas…me puedes abrazar, es que tengo frío.

-Ahhh --U, nn , cunado creceras?

-cuando yo quiera! nn, seré famosa, o mejor seré doctora, o…o…, no se!

-Y tu crees que alcanzarás a hacer todo eso?

-No se.., jijiji…

…:Fin de Flash Back:….

-Soran…, Soran, contesta, estas ahí?

-Ehhh? Que paso?

-No se pero no contestabas hace un buen rato…., pasa algo?

-Ehhh….Nada…..

-Soran contesta…por favor, además mi intención no era hacerte llorar….- decía el humano, quien estaba arrepentido, ya que a el no le gusta ver a las mujeres llorar…

-Esta bien…contestaré tus preguntas Inuyasha y tambien las tuyas Kagome…

Continuara…..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap que les prepare, por ahora estoy demasiado ocupada, y no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para poder jugar en mi compu., o crear los otros episodios, excepto ahora….

Bueno ahora Soran les dira algo sobre ella, espero que tengan paciencia porque me tardare un poco en hacer el cap siguente.

Matta'ne!


	12. Cap12:

Konnichiwa! Ola a todos como han estado, gracias a todos por los reviews! ¬¬, ven que me acordé de agradecerles, y tu decías que no! U, bueno cualquiera se puede equivocar! Bueno aquí les va el fic, por que no tengo mucho tiempo hoy!

_Cap anterior:_

…_:.:Flash Back:…._

_-Mama, quiero salir, no me gusta este lugar!- decía una pequeña sombre que había comenzado a llorar desenfrenadamente al igual que Soran- no quiero estar aca, papa! Por favor sacame de aquí!_

_-tranquila…no pasará nada, asi que deja de llorar, que muy pronto saldremos en cuanto el salga._

_-papa?..decía secandose las lagrimas…me puedes abrazar, es que tengo frío._

_-Ahhh --U, nn , cunado creceras?_

_-cuando yo quiera! nn, seré famosa, o mejor seré doctora, o…o…, no se!_

_-Y tu crees que alcanzarás a hacer todo eso?_

_-No se.., jijiji…_

…_:Fin de Flash Back:…._

_-Soran…, Soran, contesta, estas ahí?_

_-Ehhh? Que paso?_

_-No se pero no contestabas hace un buen rato…., pasa algo?_

_-Ehhh….Nada….._

_-Soran contesta…por favor, además mi intención no era hacerte llorar….- decía el humano, quien estaba arrepentido, ya que a el no le gusta ver a las mujeres llorar…_

_-Esta bien…contestaré tus preguntas Inuyasha y tambien las tuyas Kagome…_

Cap 12:

-bueno les diré mi historia, para irnos más rápido…

-más rápido? Por que?

-Acaso quieren que les cuente la historia o no? ¬¬, decidete!

-, ya esta bien….

-bueno ya les conté mi historia de cómo tuve mis poderes, bueno la verdad, que es que mucho antes de nacer…mis padres eran perseguidos…por una fuerza que cada día iba incrementado sus poderes…al principió…mis padres….mis padres…No…ya llegó, Inuyasha Kagome, tenemos que irnos! Ya les contaré después!

-Que pasa?

-Vamos!- Soran corrió hacia Inuyasha y Kagome y se dejó ver por fin- Vamos tenemos que escapar!

Pero Inuyasha y Kagome estaba más atentos en el aspecto totalmente cambiado de Soran. La joven ya no tenía los mismos ojos que antes la caracterizaban, no esos ojos calor café profundos…eran los del mismo color que Inuyasha cuando estaba transformado en hanyou, su pelo, medio ondulado de color café negrizo, se transformó de color plateado, pero un plateado un poco más oscuro, le habían salido colmillos y garras, al igual que Inuyasha cuando es hanyou, se podría decir que era la viva imagen de Inuyasha en versión femenina Kawaii!.

-So..Soran…-dijo perpleja la joven estudiante, mientras Soran se acercaba a Kagome.

-Yo te ayudaré a llevar a Inuyasha, hay que apurarnos….-tomo el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha y lo puso en sus hombros esta lo levantó- vamos Kagome que viene la manada del ogro que aniquilamos, lo puedo sentir, están a pocos pasos…que, no es ora de historias, vamos, toma el otro brazo y corre!

-E..esta bien.., Inuyasha dame tu brazo, vamos

-Si…vamos

………………………………………

"Mientras corrián, ellos no sabían lo que les iba a pasar, no sabían que destino les habría preparado el futuro, y lo único que les puedo decir es que ni sabe lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera mi primita"

-Por que me las va a pagar, --, Sayaka!- por que, por que, por que, me las vas a pagar!

..:…:…:…..:..:….:..:…

-Que, que es esta presencia!- se preguntaba el monje, mientras este corría en busca de Inuyasha y los demás.

-Sango no sentiste esa presencia?

-Si…, pude sentir algo, pero pense que era una alma, o algo parecido.

-Sango no era un alma, era la presencia, la debil presencia del un monstruo, lo más extraño es que se hace más grande cada vez, espero que no sea…..

-No…Naraku?...espero que no sea.

-"lo peor de todo es que se de donde proviene ese poder, no me imagino que es lo que pasara si ese poder se fortifica más".

-Miroku, es por acá!- gritaba el zorrito, 50mt a la derecha del monje- no te distraigas, Kagome e Inuyasha pueden estar en peligro y lo único que haces es desviarte por una mujer!

-No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, señorita?

ZAZ Sango al rescate! 

-No le haga caso --U, vamos su excelencia!

-Ya voy Sanguito….U…….

………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

Pensamiento de Kagome:

"_tenemos que escapar lo antes posible de este bosque, ya que Inuyasha esta transformado, pero me temo que mientras no encontremos solos los 3, voy a tener que defender a Inuyasha y a Soran, espero que Shippou este bien, ya debió avisarles a Houshi-sama y Sango-chan. Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento…-Ahh, que es eso, esa presencia que es? Va aumentado cada vez más…será un monstruo?_

_Inuyasha se ve muy agotado, acabo de ver su cara, y aparte que esta sudando, su rostro está triste…acaso le paso algo a Inuyasha que teme decirme? Normalmente es más sensible en luna nueva, es decir, más humano, por lo menos yo se que me diría lo que le pasó ahora, pero parece ser que hay algo que le inquita, y no me lo quiere decir…si solo pudiera leer la mente de él sabría que le pasa, me tiene preocupada…"_

_Pensamiento de Inuyasha:_

"_Ese sueño que tube me pareció muy real, me sentí muy triste cuando Kikiou, murió, pero cuando vi el cuerpo de Kagome…no fue la misma tristeza que sentí cuando vi a Kikiou, sentí que yo también me estaba muriendo, que una parte mía se iba, se destruía, no se que haría si pasara en realidad eso…_

Continuará….

Espero que les haya gustado este cap…

Bueno ahora no les puedo dejar comentario, por que toy tratando de terminar este fic….a decir verdad ya estoy un poco aburriada de no poder conectarme a Internet para poder poner mis fics, e ir a un caber café para hacerlo me esta dando lata….nnU

Matta'ne!


	13. Cap13:

Bueno sorry por todo….recien he terminado las pruebas….fiuf…por fin!

Vamos q si se puede!

Aquí va el cap…..

Cap 13:

-Kagome-chan! Por fin los encontramos!- decía una preocupada exterminadora- al fin….nos tenían preocupados…ehhh…Soran?

-Ehhh…si….--U…

-Señorita soran que le paso…tiene una forma muy extraña….es igual a la de Inuyasha…NO PUEDE SER…! USTED ES TAMBIEN UNA HANYOU?

-Nos es para tanto, no necesitas gritar!...si mira…- dice mostrando sus orejas de perrito, igualitas a las de Inuyasha cuando es hanyou….- no es necesario que las toques monje pervertido….

-si pero es que….

-Sango tu también……--U….

-Si es que siempre hemos tenido curiosidad por tocarlas, como Inuyasha es un idiota malhumorado…nunca podríamos tocarle las orejas como a ti….- dice el pequeño zorrito quien fue el último en tocar las orejas de la joven soran-…..solo kagome puede….ya que ella le pertenece…

ZAZ 

golpe a pequeño zorrito entrometido y parlanchin 

-Por que me pegas, si es verdad que Kagome es tuya! O no? O sigues pensando en esa mujer del pasado?

Otra vez golpe en la cabeza a zorrito 

-KAGOME NOS ES NADA MÍO! PUEDES ENTENDERLO!- decía Inuyasha mientras le propinaba unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza al zorrito, 20 30, 40 golpes por segundo.

-Kagome….kagome….-decía Shippou al borde de quedar inconsciente.

-Inuyasha….

-Que!...ups….

-…..osu…que?...una presencia…

-Que? "rayos no puedo sentir nada con este cuerpo, ni siquiera las presencias, maldición"- kagome….? que es lo que pasa….?

-es que esta presencia….

-Acaso es un fragmento kagome-sama?

-Kagome!...es acaso solo un fragmento?- pregunta rapidamente Soran a la miko.

-Si, pero como supiste?

-Lo presentía…..está aquí, maldición!

_-Te he encontrado, me causaste muchos problemas, pero por fin te encontre!..._

-Y esa voz….parece de una mujer- decía el pequeño zorrito….

-De una mujer….espero que sea una youkai joven y hermosa y muero feliz…..nn…. XD…. tiron de orejas de Sango 

-Si houshi-sama….

-Pero sanguito….si te dije que…..

-Dejen de payasear!-grito Soran quien se veía muy sudada- _"maldición, maldición por que habré perdido mis poderes en este momento….en especial cuando esta _"ella_""_

-hahhh…por fin te encontre _Sayaka_…….

-Ehhh? Sayaka? Oye!

-emmm… si?

Inuyasha mira a cada uno de los integrantes d su grupo y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba dijo- esta bien de la cabeza…? Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre….asi que andate!

-Ehhh! Que estas diciendo, pero si la tienes al lado tuyo! Bakaaaa!(tonto para los q no saben japones)

-Que? XP _"me va a descubrir, no puedo permitirlo!"_ - que estas diciendo, yo me llamo Soran!

-Mentirosa!

-Que? XD

-no! Tu te llamas Sayaka! No Soran!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-Ya me estas colmando la paciencia…..

-Acaso tienes paciencia? Decía el intruso zorrito

-Callate chaparro, y ustedes dos también!

-Ehh!- dijeron ambas al unísono

-Por que me debo d callar no eres nadie para decirmelo….yo soy So…-las manos de Soran taparon la boca de la extraña mientras trataba de presentarse- dejamm..pero sueltahjfjd…..que me sueltes!...ahh…tonta! por que haces eso!

Kagome media sorprendida no solo por el fragmento….por que se pensaba que solo quedaban 4 fragmentos…y los otros los tenía en sus manos, Naraku, quien ya tenía una parte considerable de la perla…- Ehhh…Soran..por que hiciste eso?

-Que hice yo? Si ella fue!- respondió la extraña

-Ehhh…yo no hice nada!- respondió la supuesta Soran.

-Esto ya empieza a ponerse extraño...-Decía el pequeño zorrito quien ya empezaba a ponerse las manos en la cabeza para protegerse de una golpe de Inuyasha- deja de pegarme!

-Lo haré cuando dejes de entrometerte…primero..Quien es Soran, levante la mano….

Ambas chicas levantaron la mano…- No, yo soy Soran, mentirosa!

-No yo soy!

-Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, yo soy Soran!

-No, no lo eres! Tu eres Sayaka y yo soy Soran tu PRIMA!

-PRIMA!

-Ehhh! O.o _me descubrieron…no! Maldición maldición!...estupida Soran…_

-a ver si entiendo…..Soran es en realidad tu PRIMA, y Soran es Sayaza y tu eres Soran cierto?- dice con la cabeza a punto de explotar la miko que no podía creer que Soran..es decir Sayaka los hubiera engañado….

-Si es algo así….y no solamente eso….a diferencia de mi….que soy una youkai entera…Sayaka en cambio es distinta a mi…-Esta vez con su nombre verdadero Sayaka tapa rapidamente la boca de Soran- maldihg…por qmmg…

-Puede esperar un poco, necesito hablar con mi PRIMA…Sayaka sujeta fuertemente la mano de Soran y salen corriendo hacía el bosque…- ahhh…ahhhh….maldita como te atreviste a revelar mi secreto….!...estaba tan cerca de acabar con ese maldito…solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo….

-ja… creías que me iba a quedar parada mientras tu sola te diviertes? Ni pensarlo…además también me quiero vengar de ese maldito….mató a las personas que más quería…no se lo perdonaré…ese maldito debe morir…¿Sayaka…esas personas las de antes…quienes eran?...acaso son ellos?...son tus padres?

-SI…son ellos, aunque más jóvenes y torpes….atolondrados, cabezas huecas, engreídos, fuertes y valientes…pero tontos…no puedo creer que hayan cambiado tanto…como lo supiste?

-Obvio por sus apestosos olores…al igual que el tuyo…ustedes si son una peste….¬¬

-Que dijiste maldita!...¬¬…..ahh oye…sabes me encontré con tu madre….aunque viva….

-en serio?...yo nunca pude conocerla bien…solo que a ella la mataron cuando yo tenía como 4 años….así que no recuerdo mucho…y como es..?

-Por que no la vas a ver?- quizas este espiando al grupo de Inuyasha…aunque ten cuidado….aunque sea tu madre si ella trata de nuevo de matar a mis padres…la mataré….no es que lo vaya a hacer ahora…pero es una advertencia….en cierto modo tu llegada acá me ayudará mucho…

-Y quién dijo que ayudaría?...tu sabes que nuestros padres no se llevaban muy bien que digamos…por lo menos mejor que antes….pero…eso no implica que quiera ayudar a tu familia…yo intentaré cambiar mi futuro…trataré…de salvarlas a ambas…

-Ja…!...haz lo que quieras!...a mi que me importa… ¬¬U

-Oye aparte…por que estas así?

-Como?

-con esa apariencia idéntica a la de tu padre pero en día normales…no me digas que es luna nueva?

-Ahhh…no se por que confié mi secreto contigo….entonces el que tenía ropa roja era tu padre…o sea…si ahora que lo recuerdo el también tenía aspecto humano….el es un hanyou?

-Si…

-Y tu madre…era la de pelo negro o la de castaño…es que no pude diferenciar bien los olores aunque sabía que estaban ahí tus padres….

-La de pelo negro…aunque tiene un tono lila….no se…pero tiene unos ojos iguales a los míos cuando soy normal….abré sacado sus ojos o será una combinación de ambos?

-Yo que se….aunque si se que a ustedes dos les gusta mostrar mucho sus piernas….ambas tienen la falda del colegio muy corta ¬¬

-tu crees? Yo creo que esta bien… nn

-Nunca cambiaras….

-Soran…

-Si?..-la chica con la ropa de colegiala estaba a punto de llorar….

-No quiero estos poderes aunque me gustan!...si pudiera…si pudiera…quiero cambiar mi futuro!...pero…que pasa si nada de esto funciona…si matamos a Naraku…tu crees que cambiaremos nuestro destino!

Sayaka no resistía más…esta se puso a llorar..a llorar como nunca antes…sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos ambar…las cuales inundaban las cara de la joven..Soran quién no podía resistir ver llorar a su prima…aunque debía admitirlo…Soran queía mucho a su PRIMA…aunque de diferentes razas eran… (bueno una es un youkai y la otra…más humana que youkai no?) Sayaka era la única con la que jugó en su infancia…la única que la apoyo cuando murió su madre y Rin….

Során abrazó a su PRIMA…y ambas comenzarón a llorar…no podían resistirlo…a una de las dos le habían matado a su madre y después de eso a la persona que cuidaba de ella quien era su amiga….ambas asesinadas por una sola persona…Naraku, y esa misma persona no solo se divertía matando..si no también aprovechándose de las debilidades y jugando con tus sentimientos…ocupando a tus seres amados para que te lastimen o ….te maten….

Las lágrimas de ambas que caían como caudales de ríos las cuales no se veían a simple vista, por la escasa luz que había…ya que la luna se encontraba escondida detrás del la tierra….la que no quiso ser vista…y la que no soportaba ver a las dos jóvenes llorando por sus destinos tan malditos….

Sorry si hice muy largo este cap…pero estoy empeñada en terminarlo…! Gambaruyo! ( tu puedes!)

Mata' ne!


	14. Cap 14

Bueno….tanto tiempo…! A pesar que he tenido tiempo para hacer este fic…me he dedicado más al orto, ese se llama ire a buscarla…por si les interesa…ya estoy en el cap 13…pero creo que quiero alargarlo…a pesar que me gustaría terminar esto lo más rápido posible, no puedo…por que cuando escucho música, en especial la banda sonora de Gundam Seed….no puedo pensar bien, por q a cada rato me pongo a cantar….nn

Cap 14

-Regresemos…vamos Sayaka….

-Si…está bien…

-Oye Soran, pero tratarás de ayudarme…no?

-No creo que pueda, por que nuestras metas son distintas…tu tienes que evitar que nascas con poderes…y yo evitar que maten en un futuro más cercano a este…no maten a mi madre y a Rin…

-si…aunque no puedo creer que mi madre te diera un fragmento de Shikon…

-Si…yo tampoco…pero ella estaba tan enojada contigo, que me mandó a buscarte…ya que era la única a quién podía mandar….imagínate que tu padre se encontrara con su propio yo de hace 518 años atrás…

-Si…creo que tienes razón…el pozo por donde salimos…normalmente conecta solo 500 años atrás o hacia delante…para que haya una continuidad…pero en este caso…-Sayaka saca el fragmento de Shikon que tenía colgado en su cuello por una cadena- gracias al fragmento de Shikon…y a mis deseos de estar justo en esta época…podré acabar con mi sufrimiento…ese Naraku lo pagará…

-Sayaka…y no les dirás que eres su hija…?

-No…quizas pase algo malo si hago eso…como imagínate que ya me odio y por eso no se case con Kagome…

-O que se vaya con ese cadáver ambulante…no prima? Hablando de eso, acaso la vista?

-Si te refieres a Kikyou…si por desgracia…y aún sigo odiandola…ya que casi me mata…si no hubiera tenido mis poderes, me habría acabado…

-Admitelo…no la odias…solo que no la soportas…por que casi se quedó con tu padre…casi lo mata…bueno…después el decidió que quería estar con Kagome…y Kikyou creo que lo entendió aunque en este momento…creo que Kikyou, no le importa que no este aquí con el en este mundo, el objetivo de ella, además de acabar a Naraku, es morir al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha…también evitarás eso?

-Obvio…no permitiré que nunca pase eso…

-Bueno, como quieras…

-Acabas de decir algo que diría tu padre…O.o

-Ahhh…en serio…

-Sayaka-chan! Soran-chan!- kagome se estaba acercando a las primas…

-Tu madre simpre nos puso –chan, desde muy chicas…aunque a mi no me gustaba mucho…es raro oirlo ahora…

-Si…tienes razón….Kagome-chan estoy aca!

-Sor…perdón Sayaka….bueno en realidad…a ambas quiero preguntarles algo…por que ambas tienen un fragmento de Shikon…yo solo pensaba que quedaban 4 para terminar de completar la perla…

-Te diremos la verdad kagome-chan… estos fragmentos no son de este tiempo…

-A que te refieres con que no son de este tiempo…

-Sayaka…le vas a decir…

-Shhh!

-Que me vas a decir que..

-Nada…solo que estos fragmentos me los diste tu 518 años en el futuro…

-Que…!

-En realidad…en este época…dentro de 18 años más…

-Te refieres…que además de que eres del futuro…de 18 años después de que yo atravesara este pozo…

-Yo también atravezé ese pozo…pero 518 años atrás…es decir…que gracias a este fragmento hemos podido viajar al pasado…en verdad…ese pozo se hizo para que tu puedas ir 500 años atrás y adelante…pero aún así sigues una linea de tiempo en ambas épocas…en este caso…yo nací dos años después d que tu atravesaras el pozo por primera vez…y antes yo también podía atravesar el pozo 500 años atrás…pero esta vez…mi deseo se cumplió y pude en ves de atravesar 500 años atravesé 518 años…entiendes….? (sorry si puse mucha explicación…pero es difícil decir lo que quieres decir escribiendolo…me entienden?)

-o...si...pero no trates de matarme con tantas explicaciones

-No digas estupideces….! Aún así en este tiempo, tu no me entiendes!

-Ah…?

-Perdón…no es mi intención gritarte…

-Eh…no te preocupes…mejor volvamos o Inuyasha se molestrá…ya lo conocen…

-En realidad yo no lo conosco….

-Tienes razón Soran…XP

-_Si es verdad…se pone irritable si lo hacen esperar…._

-Sayaka…a ti no te molesta estar en esa forma….? O prefieres tu forma humana…?

-Por que lo preguntas Kagome-chan?

-Por que normalmente Inuyasha cuando está en su forma de humano…se anda quejando de que es muy debil…pero en cambio, tu te quejas de que te transformas en hanyou…pero aunque pierdas tus poderes psiquicos…igual tienes los de un casi youkai…no?

-Si, es verdad…es que creo que mis poderes psiquicos me hacen sentir invencible…en cambio…cuando estoy como hanyou…no digo que se inservible…pero me siento en desconfianza con el cuerpo así…

-Ahh…Soran-chan…tu eres un youkai por completo…como eran tus padres…?

-Ahh..?mis padres?...mi padre…-Soran miró rapidamente a Sayaka que muecas que indicaban que no debía hablar- esto…he mis padres… es que enrealidad no los recuerdo mucho…por que…..murieron…si, murieron…nnU

-Que triste…sabes Soran, no se pero esas ropas son iguales a las de alguien conocido mío…no se…no serán parientes lejanos de Sesshoumaru?

-Eh.,..? por…porque lo dices…?

-Por que tienes unas ropas casi iguales a las de Sesshoumaru…

-NO PARA NADA!

-Por que gritas?

-Por nada…

-Ya estamos cerca…Inuyasha….!

-Kagome? ya volviste…

-Si…las dos estaban conversando no más…y tu pensabas que pasaba algo malo…

-Ya callate Kagome…

-Ahora mis me gustaría haberte dicho que te…

-Kagome…

-Pero no lo haré….estas todo herido…no tienes por que preocuparte por los demás estamos todos bien…

-Soran, ven…Kagome-chan necesito volver a hablar con mi prima que ya se va…

-Esta bien…pero.._no que eran las dos del mismo tiempo por que se irian a separar…_

-Soran…-la joven youkai se acercó a la media hanyou, acercando su oreja a la boca de Sayaka- Necesito que te vayas….me acabo de dar cuenta que si amanece Inuyasha se dará cuenta que eres hija de Sesshoumaru y Kagura…así que no quiero correr riesgos….por favor…

-Esta bien…además no soy de estar con mucha gente, me hastía…

-Soran…eres igual a tu madre y padre…

-Ehh…! Que te pasa…esta medio sentimental hoy día Sayaka…normalmente no eres así…

-Si…creo que este ambiente me ha cambiado un poco…-recordando aquellos últimos años, como a los 13 años, en los que Sayaka era una persona más o menos fría y aunque era bien tratada por todos sus compañeros…por que aún así tenía una personalidad bondadosa, ella siempre la mantenía escondida…

-Bueno….creo que me iré…Ehh…a todos…

-ehh…?

-Nos vemos me tengo que ir….adiós…

-Se va acaso Soran-sama?

-Que pasa houshi?

-Es que…a pesar que usted es una youkai…es muy hermosa…no le gustaría tener una par de hijos conmigo…ehh?

-Así que un par de hijos…arghh…nunca pensé que preguntaría y ahora que me lo dijo estoy molesta…aún así a Soran le molestaba tanto esas preguntas o afirmaciones que hacian los hombres solo para engatusar a las mujeres…era algo que odiaba…

-Soran-sama que pasa?- lo peor pasó, lo único que no debió haber echo miroku para que no recibiera tremenda golpiza, era no tocar el trasero a Soran…pero como ya conocemos a Miroku…lo hizo…

-Houshi…-esta agarró la mano del monje que todavía permanecia en el trasero de Soran, y la alejó…-lo que más odio son a los hombres como usted!- Soran ocupó toda su fuerza para lanzar al monje por los aires y dejarlo caer al otro lado del bosque.

-Eso le pasa por pervertido…bien hecho Soran- decía sango que a pesar que estaba enamorada no soportaba que hiciera eso a otras mujeres…

-Eso le paso por ser tonto…

-Sip…

-bueno…nos vemos…

-Avisame si algo pasa…

-Si esta bien…

Mientras la sombra de Soran desaparecía entre el bosque, Sayaka se dirigió hacia Kagome…

-temo decirles que me tengo q ir…

-Tu también!

-Sip…es que tengo cosas que hacer…en realidad tengo que buscar a alguien..

-Bueno…entonces nos vemos…no?

-No se preocupen…terminando la luna nueva recuperaré mis poderes…Así que no hay problema…chau!..- Sayaka agarró el arco y flecha que estaba tirado en el piso y se fue saltando hacía un árbol.

-Se llevo el arco…Kagome-chan…-el zorrito se preocupó al ver que Kagome se quedó desprotegida ante un ataque

-No importa…ella lo necesita más que yo…ehhh…..por que no mejor dormimos…? Así se nos pasará la noche más rápido…

-Si…es mejor…ya ansió que sea de mañana…

-Bueno…_A veces no lo entiendo…que tiene de malo ser humano?_

Mientras el fuego que se iba extinguiendo cada vez más, y cada vez más rápido, Inuyasha, que aún no conciliaba el sueño por la sencilla razon que seguía siendo humano, se levanta y se va caminado para poder despejar sus ideas…alejándose cada vez más de sus compañeros. Mientras el se levantaba, el no se dio cuenta que Kagome fue accidentalmente despierta por el hombre.

-a veces no puedo entender por que tengo este terrible debilidad…aunque Kagome, Sango y Miroku son humanos, ellos no tienen problemas…quizas sea yo…quizas que cuando soy humano, soy mucho más debil de un ser humano normal…

-No es así…

-Kagome!...

-Perdón…

-no, lo siento yo, te desperté no?

-No, yo tampoco tenía mucho sueño…

-Ah…

-Eso es mentira…

-que es mentira Kagome?

-Que tu eres más debil que un humano…

-me escuchaste…

-Acaso no debí?

-No, no es eso…pero…

-Inuyasha, seas o no seas humano, tu siempre has sido uno de los más fuertes…siempre has podido superar todos los problemas…no importa como…pero igual has podido salir de ellos…además…siempre me tendrás a tu lado…y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…-luego de estas palabras que iban llenas de amor hacia Inuyasha, kagome lo abrazó fuertemente, para decirle que él no esta solo…que él siempre iba a tenerla a su lado…que contaría con todos sus amigos para siempre…

-Kagome…tu siempre estaras conmigo…?

-Si…no te preocupes…abrazame más fuerte por favor…

-No te dejaré caer en las manos de Naraku como lo hice con Kikyou…

-Inuyasha…-kagome se puso a llorar de repente…

-Kagome…por que lloras…!...no fue mi inteción decirte que eres como Kikyou…

-Inuyasha…dime…-tratando de tranquilizarse- tu aún me ves como Kikyou…?

-Kagome….

-Por favor respondeme…-Kagome no podía estar soportando toda esa tortura…no podría resistir que Inuyasha le dijera que ella era Kikyou…ella necesitaba saber si por fin, Inuyasha ve a Kagome como es ella…

-no…tu eres mi Kagome….-Inuyasha no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla en esos rojas labios, que eran inundados por las lágrimas…

Inuyasha estaba saboreando los labios de Kagome, aquella boca que libera palabras sinceras, aquella que le dijo que iban a estar juntos para siempre, aquella boca que susurraba palabras de amor…

Continuará…

Bueno, sorry si no puedo continuar, pero no quiero salirme del rango que tengo: 1 cap 7 pag de microsoftWord…por que si no es muy largo…prefiero que tenga hartos cap, pero así tienes tiempo para descansar del cap anterior, no? En cierto modo ese es mi problema…siempre que quiero leer un fic…o es muy largo o es muy corto….si es muy largo….me pierdo pq tengo q apagar el pc, o si no mis viejos me retan, si es muy corto…no vale la pena leerlo…(no siempre es así pero tengo más problemas con los fics largos)…en especial cuando estoy en las mejores partes….si…por que a todas(os) les aviso altro…el cap prox se viene el lemon/lime! (todavía no lo decido…nn…o )

Espero que les haya gustado el cap…y plis si tienen algun problema, alguna idea para poder ayudarme a hacer el fic…va a ser bien recibida la ayuda o pregunta…dependiendo si me dicen que soy una mierd para hacer fic…(lo cual lo admito…no soy tan buena pa hacer fic…que se le va a ser?)

Bueno me despido de ustedes, ahora mismo toy escuchando "I am" de la banda sonora de Inuyasha…nn…weno además tengo de otras series como Gundam Seed, y Gundam Seed Destiny…pero igual prefiero Inu! Jajaja

Weno, no solo lean este fic…si tienen tiempo lean mi otro fic…se llama Ire a buscarla! (también es de categoría T)...también le estoy haciendo el cap lemon/lime…aunque una amiga me dijo que quería que fuera lemon a full!

Espero terminar este rápido…nos vemos! Manden muchos reviews! U

O…perdonenme si me demoro en este fic….últimamente no tengo muchas ideas para el fic….TToTT

Mata ne!


End file.
